Ultimate Battle Tournament
by Duanemaster
Summary: Meet Ash and his Brother as they try to take on the Ultimate Battle Tournament. However, it won't be that easy. With Max entering the tournament and the Duo Duane and Casey beating every League tournament they've been in, Can Ash and Wes really beat them?
1. Beginning

Pokemon Ultimate Battle Tournament

**Yes! I finally go my first story up. This story is for people who liked Return of the Forgotten by Gerbilftw and Return of Brothers by Megalorex.**

**I do not own Pokemon, only the OC's.**

**Chapter 1**

On the crisp, clean morning of an August day, two shady figures in cloaks walked up to the small Pallet. Town. Ash Ketchum was one of those people and he hasn't been seen in 5 years. He disappeared for the world at 16. He had been searching for his older brother, who been taken by Team Rocket for experiment testing. The other person was the one who was taken by Team Rocket, Wes Ketchum. Wes was in Orre when he was captured by Team Rocket. Wes had been rescuing shadow Pokemon from the evil organization known as Cipher and Team Snag'em. With the help of a girl in Orre who could tell whether a shadow Pokemon or a regular one. After that he had left all the Pokemon he could that hearts were no longer closed up and continued with his other Pokemon that he had left at Professor Oak's lab. It's been several years after that happened and Wes hasn't been seen in 7 years. Wes turn 25 a couple months before August and Ash turned 21 last year. Both were well experienced trainers and all of their Pokemon were at their peak power. They were both thought to be dead even though they were very much alive.

Their grieving mother had lived out her days, although not nearly as cheerful. Professor Oak visits with one of Ash's Tauros, in hopes of cheering her up, but it only lasted for a few hours. Now, Ms. Delia Ketchum was doing her laundry while the two boys sneaked into Wes' room. They reminisced in the room and they didn't noticed the sound of their mother coming up the stairs Delia their mother came in. " Ah, burglars. Please don't do anything bad to this room, its all I have left of one of my sons."

"Then maybe you should refresh your memory of him." Wes raised his cloak and then Delia broke out in tears and gave Wes an anime style hug that lasted for several minutes. Wes started to cry slightly as he got out the hug. Half from the love his mother showed when she saw him, the other half from the pain the hug gave him. "And guess what? I brought someone else from the grave."

Delia broke away from Wes to see the other cloaked figure. Ash lifted his cloak and his mother broke out in tears and now gave Ash an anime style hug that lasted for another several minutes. When Delia was done hugging Ash, she look up and was about to start talking when all three heard a crash in the kitchen. Ash looked around for his companion and when he saw that Pikachu was not there. "Crap."

All three of them ran down into the kitchen to see a little yellow rodent chugging down a huge container of Heinz brand ketchup. It was so busy enjoying the ketchup that when he stopped he did several slow chugs before he slowly put it down. "Pikachu, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stop breaking into people's house and drinking their ketchup. I know you like the stuff but really, it's getting to be a real problem." Ash said with an annoyed voice.

"You two are one to talk. You break into a frail old women home, go into here son's room and have one of your Pokemon steal her bottle of ketchup and put its lips on it." Delia exclaimed while laughing. Right then, she had laughed better than she had in a long time. "As much as love you two, I have to ask, what are you two doing here?"

"What? Two boys who hasn't been seen by anyone but Pokemon and people who don't know for several years can't come and see their mom?" Wes said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, exactly that. So, what did you boys bring me."

"Well,"Ash started." "Since you have a Mr. Mime, we thought that you might like this for him."Wes hand his mom a purplish container with an odd smell to it. "Its an odd incense. It an item meant for Mr. Mime." Out of nowhere, Mr. Mime came in and started sniffing around till it found the incense. He took it and then went back out to do laundry in a sneaky fashion. "See, we knew he like it."

"So, what have you boys been doing the past few years. There must has been a reason you've disappeared." The all sat at the kitchen table now drinking tea. It felt weird that they were sipping tea casually after just arriving home after several years. "It also feels like seeing your mother is not the only is not the only reason you came home."

"Well, I guess you caught us. We were wondering if we could stay here as we wait for the Ultimate Battle Tournament to get started. It starts in about 3 weeks so we were wondering if we could wait here till about a week before the tournament starts."

"Ah! I should have known. Is all you two think of is Pokemon. It is really a shame that you two can't stay longer. Oh well. I guess two weeks gives me enough time to sew you two new outfits. Ash, which one would like yours to look like. The one you took with you to Sinnoh, Hoenn or your original one?

"I really like my shirt from Sinnoh, but I like my original hat better." Ash claimed about his old clothing.

"And what about you Wes?" Delia asked about her oldest son clothing taste.

"Something silver and black. Me and Ash are going to talk to Professor Oak about signing up for it. See ya in a little while Mom." Wes waved goodbye and him and Ash started walking towards Professor Oak's Ranch. As they walked their Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder and Wes had his Umbreon and Espeon walked beside him. As they rang the doorbell, they both felt a rush of anticipation. They had not seen this man who was like a father to them growing up in years. They both put their hoods back

"Oh hello young men. What can I do for you?" Prof. Oak asked without knowing who he was talking to.

"We would like to sign up for the Ultimate Battle Tournament held here in Kanto. Also we would like to know if our Pokemon can stay here and relax till about a week before the tournament started." Ash said in a voice that Oak didn't recognize.

"Certainly. Let me just warn you two, you must have a Pokedex to show that all your Pokemon belong to you two and you both must have at least have 16 badges from any of the 40 badges in the 5 official Pokemon leagues. Can I please get your Pokedexes to check that you own them." Both Ash and Wes handed over their Pokedexes. As Oak put their Pokedexes through his computer he asked, "Can I have both of your Pokemon Mr. and Mr.?"

"Ketchum, Ash and Wes Ketchum." Ash said this as he handed Oak his backpack full of all his extra Pokemon not on his belt. They both then removed their hoods to show Professor Oak dropped the backpack but luckily the zipper was closed and the floor wasn't covered with the Pokeballs.

"You can't be Wes and Ash. To prove it the Pokedexes will say some other names on the screen." A ding sound came from the computer. "Ah its done. Know I'll see who you really are." Oak scrolled down and checked the names, and then stopped, thought for a moment then ran to the door and gave both of them a bone-crushing hug as the let them in. He took all of their Pokemon to the healer machine and then got them to sit down and talk. " I am so sorry I didn't let you two in earlier. Its just that I couldn't believe that you two had comeback. We all missed you so much. Its really incredible that you two are back. If you two disappeared, came back and want to be in the UBT that has to mean that you must be pretty confident with the Pokemon you have with you."

"That's right Professor. I have a feeling that we will win this thing, ending in the finals between us. I caught a couple of Pokemon from Unova and others around the world and raised their power to their limit, along with the rest of my Pokemon." Ash said this now as he got out his new Pokemon and released the 7 of them.

"Ash, how did you get these 5 incredible Pokemon." Oak managed to get the words out.

"It was not easy, that's for sure."

Flying on a plane coming from the region, Unova, two trainers were on with the winner's trophy their names were Duane Getsuei-kakou and Casey Karusu. They both tied for first place, again. They had won each league tournament together, each ending with the both of them tying for first place for the 5 time now. Saying their battles in the league They where heading back to their home region, Kanto, ready to see each of their parents for the first time in a whole year. They were both 15 and had been friends since before they were born. Duane had the same team from the beginning of this region and his best friends were in it.

There were only three trainers that Prof. Oak gave a Pikachu to as a starter. The other two besides him were two brothers who hadn't been seen in a while. Although the younger one hadn't beaten a league tournament, to his knowledge, he knew he was very powerful, having beaten the battle frontier, a feat the he and Casey hasn't gotten. The older one was a completely differently different story. He was said to have saved the Orre region from a mysterious group of people using Pokemon for bad purposes, and he did it with a girl from Orre. That was only a rumor that was passed on from people. The real proof that he is a different story from his brother is that he is a Pokemon Master. He has caught every Pokemon know to man, except of course Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, and Ho-oh. He was the champion of Kanto and Johto, but stepped down because he wanted to travel again. He also beat the Battle Frontier He mysteriously disappeared after the time he was done in Orre, so the rumor said. It would please him so much to battle him.

"Duane, what's wrong. You've been thinking about something for a while." Casey asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, sorry Casey, its nothing. Just thinking about the UBT. I hope it will be the challenge we been looking for." Duane said to Casey. " Casey, I was wondering. If we beat the UBT, do you think we should challenge the Elite four of each region. Maybe we can try the Battle Frontier, or finish our Pokedexes."

"Those all sound like brilliant ideas, but how about we just focus on the UBT for now. Can't lose our focus now can we."Casey said this in a tired voice. " Go to sleep for a while. We get in Kanto in an hour. We have to be able to hold on to your Charizard while he is in flight. Can't fall off asleep now can we." With that, both of them went to sleep.

On a boat coming from the Sinnoh region, a group of 5 people were talking about their friend's recent achievement. Max Maple was about 17 now and had finally won his first league competition. He was very excited to have beaten the Sinnoh League, a feat not done by a certain friend of theirs.

"Max, we are all so happy for you. So, what league to you want to challenge now." Brock Harrison asked as he was searching for hot girls to talk to. Although he is almost 26 now, his habits were still the same as they had been when he first meet Ash. Pretty much the only thing that has changed is he has a Toxicroak drag him away to who knows where instead of a Croagunk

"Yeah Max. What next." Three people said this at once. The first was a Misty Waterflower. The Cerulean City took time off her busy schedule to watch Max in the tournament. Next was his older sister, May Maple. May had won both the Grand Festivals in Johto and the won in Hoenn over the last 5 years. Finally, Dawn. Dawn had also won the Johto Grand Festival, but very recently had just one the Sinnoh Grand Festival. All three had developed very well over the years, but May had developed the most. Guys looking at the three of them together would cause lumps to drop in the pants.

"I want to take on the UBT. I think that Prof. Oak can get me in since its in Kanto this year." Max said in an excited voice.

"Sure. Me and Misty have to stop in our home towns for something so it should take about three days if we take a ride on Steelix. Since we are docking in Cerulean City first, Misty get to check on the gym and I'll talk to my mom to send over Steelix." Brock explained the plans to get to Pallet Town to get Max into the UBT. " With Steelix, we can get an underground, high speed way to get to Pallet Town."

"Aw Yeah. UBT, watch out, cause here I come!"

**Yes, finally finish the first chapter. It took me forever. I have know idea with the Ash pairing but it is between May and Misty. I have a plan for everyone else. Send in OC's. OC's must have a personality most like, team with 4 moves max. No flames. This is my first fanfict. I plan on updating every 2 weeks, due to the fact of Freshman Soccer. **


	2. Pallet Town

**Chapter 2: Pallet Town**

**Sorry for the wait. Like I said, my laptop was broken for 2 months and I couldn't write anything for a long time. Here's what you guys have been waiting for.**

"Wow Ash, Haxorus, Unfezant, Emboar, Samurott and Serperior look extremely strong. These are some of the Pokémon you caught in Unova? The look like they are peak condition." Prof Oak said in amazement.

"They are. It took me forever to get this team fully together because I had to travel all of Unova to get them. Haxorus is one of my strongest dragon Pokémon. It has enormous amounts of power. It would have probably been a pseudo legend if it had another type.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ash, look over there." This was said by Iris, the 8th gym leader in Unova, who had been traveling with him since his Unova journey started. Iris, like Claire and Lance, specialized in Dragon type Pokémon. At the moment she had with her her Axew, the first Pokémon of Haxorus' family. When they first meet, Ash threw a Pokéball at her hair because he thought it was a Pokémon. Unlike other regions, Unova is the only region without any other Pokémon from other regions being in it. "Its a wild Axew. Now is a good chance for you to catch one."_

"_Yeah. This is one the few times I've seen a wild one. Where is Dent at a moment like this. Probably looking for some random grass type to play with. Oh well. Pikachu, use quick attack on Axew." Pikachu moved at incredible speed at incredibly speed at Axew and successfully landed the hit. "Now, follow up with Iron Tail" Pikachu uses the speed from quick attack to leap in the air and start spinning in a circular manner with iron tail being used. This attack also hits, rendering Axew to faint. "Pokéball, go." Ash throws the Pokéball at Axew. The ball makes three red clicks and then stops moving completely. "Alright, I caught an Axew."_

_End of Flashback_

"That's how me and Haxorus first met. The other catches may not have been as spectacular but that was one of my favorites. Daikenki was another favorite because he literally walked right into the Pokéball." Ash chuckled at that.

"So. What about you Wes. Have you gotten any new Pokémon I should know about?" Prof. Oak said in a laughing mood.

"Nay, I have stuck to my original six that I had left here with you, excluding Umbreon and Espeon of course. All the Pokémon that I caught in Orre, I left back there, except Raikou, Suicune and Entei. Those guys I let go here in Kanto." Wes said to Prof. Oak.

"Well, that's fine too, but I really wanted to see what Pokémon you would have caught, but, like your brother, you catch only whats needed to make a full team. Although you both always catch extremely rare Pokémon."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ash, I say in your Pokedex that you have a Tyranitar and a Lucario. Can I see them."Prof. Oak asked him.

"Oh. I almost forgot about them. Go Tyranitar and Lucario." Ash lets both of them out and let out a big yawn. " They haven't been let out in a while. This Lucario is the same Riolu I met in Sinnoh that could use aura sphere and Tyranitar is the Larvitar I had near the end of my Johto Journey." Ash said with a happy expression. "Lucario is probably the strongest of its kind, since it was learned Aura Sphere as a Riolu." Ash said proudly.

"Ash, that's incredible. Do you mind if I can study Lucario. It would greatly help my research."

"Of course Prof. Oak" Ash looked outside and finally realized it was pitch black outside. "Prof. Oak, me and Wes are going back home since its getting pretty late. It's better we get home, before mom flips out." Ash said this in a hysterical manner. "I leave my Pokémon with you Prof. Please take good care of them. You are free to examine them as long as they are okay with it. Please, do your best to keep everyone out of trouble." With that, Ash and Wes walked out the door and headed home. On the way, they went to a Hoshi-ojika to get a latte for each of them and their mother.

As they talked, they noticed an odd looking stand. It was man by a lady with red hair, a man with purple hair and a small man with whiskers. They seemed to be selling bottle caps and dress for women. Ash almost immediately recognized them as Team Rocket. Both Ash and Wes walked over to the stand and almost immediately were told by Meowth, "Hey, look! Its the old twerp. How's it been old twerp. Who is this guy next to you?"

"What's going on here. Why are you guys in Pallet Town selling bottle caps and dresses."

"Well you see twerp, after continuously being mistreated by the boss, we finally decided to quit Team Rocket about 3 years ago. We have been living an honest life for the past 2 years. And guess what? Jesse and James are engaged. I can't believe it took over 14 years for those two to..." Meowth didn't finish that sentence as he got whacked constantly by Jesse and James whose faces were as red as tomatoes.

"So twerp, what are you doing here. I thought you were dead." James said.

"Hanging my brother Wes." Ash said.

"Oh, so this is big twerp. Eh. He is not nearly as cute as my Jimmy over here." Jessie says as she starts tickling James in inappropriate places (use your imagination) and Ash and Wes start looking in shock and disgust at the 40 year old people are doing in public with people around. It was so bad that Ash did this.

"Pikachu thunderbolt them into reality. This is really starting to piss me off, big time." Pikachu did just that and they broke off with their hair really puffed out.

"" Meowth laughed in hysteria as he saw Jessie and James' hairdos. "This is the best day in the last few years. I haven't laughed so hard since we where following you twerp. Anyway, you better move before people start suspecting thing. If people found out I'm a talking Meowth, we would go out of business and have to try to find other jobs. Now run along you two, I'm tired of seeing your mugs."

"Fine Meowth. Nice talking to you guys. Stay good and I hope you and your business does well." Ash says as he notices his latte was defoaming.

Ash and Wes got home at about 8:30 pm and handed their mom their latte and sat down for dinner. It was just fine until they heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Delia said as she walked to open the door?

1 hours before

Duane and Casey have landed in the airport from the flight from Unova and are now walking out of the gate. They had just woke up and were about to walk out when Casey said she had to go to the bathroom. Duane held her bag and sat down on a chair facing the bathroom. He looking forward to getting home, but it would take away before they got to Pallet Town. If got luck, which he knows he won't, it would take an 25 minutes to get there. But, because the wind would be blowing from Pallet Town instead of to it, it will take about 1 hour. After every league championship he and Casey had who, everyone would come and get everyone to see them return home. Hopefully, he thought, when they get home, there will be someone there they can battle because all this travel has got him wanting a good battle.

Duane saw Casey walk out of the bathroom then picked up their stuff. As soon as they were out of the airport, he let his Charizard out of its Pokéball for some air before they flew. Although Duane doesn't use his Charizard as much as he used to, his Charizard does get some frequent battle time in League Championships. Most of the time, he lets him go to the Charific Valley for training. Charizard usually comes back after about 2 months after going and always comes back stronger. Now as the prepped for take off, Duane made sure he got in front to guide Charizard safely and avoid any discomforts that Casey might have with him sitting behind her. Casey latched her arms tightly around Duane's waists as Charizard's strong wings beat faster and faster as the ground got smaller and smaller. As soon as Duane thought they were at a good enough altitude, he told Charizard to start flying towards Pallet Town.

"Duane?" Casey said.

"Yeah Casey."

"How long until the UBT starts."

"I think that it starts in two weeks. But I'm not entirely sure about that."

"Thanks. I can't believe that only Pokémon actually decided our whole team."

"Yeah. That still is pretty crazy."

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Duane and Casey were in Prof. Oaks lab about to get their Pokémon. As Duane's parents taught him, he let her choose first and unfortunate for him, she got the last one he had, which was a Charmander. "Don't be down little one. I'll be right back." Professor Oak returned 10 minutes later holding a Pokéball and was breathing heavily. "Sorry for the wait. It took awhile to get this one in its Pokéball."_

_Duane opened the Pokéball and out came a Pikachu. "A Pikachu? I didn't know you gave this to trainers."_

"_Your right. I normally don't. But the two trainers I have given them to have been some of the best trainers I have every had the privilege of giving them their first Pokémon. And just to let you know, befriend him here in Pallet before you go on your journey._

_Duane did just that really helped on their journey. Casey left on her journey 2 days before Duane did, but he made up for it real easily. He caught up with her on the first day of his journey and he caught a Pidgey while Casey had fought a lost and injured Bulbasaur and nursed it back to health. In Vermillion, he caught he Squirtle, while she caught a Shellder. In the end of the first league challenge they won together, Duane had a party of Pikachu, Charizard, Victorebell, Blastoise, Golem and Dragonite while she had a Magneton, Charizard, Venusaur, Cloyster, Alakazam and Onix. They both had similar likes in Pokémon. By Johto ended, Casey's team changed by getting evolving Onix into a Steelix, catching a Lantern, and getting a Gengar. That made her Steelix, Charizard, Venusaur, Lantern, Alakazam and Gengar. Duane's team changed by replacing Charizard with a baby Lugia they found around the Whirlpool Islands, and Charizard was in the Charific Valley. He had also got a Lapras so Blastoise went to Prof. Oak, as manage to raise a Larvitar into a Tyranitar. The biggest change was in Sinnoh, when he sent Victorebell home for an Abomasnow, Dragonite for a Garchomp, and had his Pikachu learn surf, and send Golem home for an Infernape. Casey had replaced he Steelix with a Lucario and her Alakazam with a Gardevoir. Now, their final teams that won them the Unova league was, for Duane, Pikachu, Lugia, Abomasnow, Jellicent, Infernape and Garchomp. For Casey, it was Lantern, Charizard, Gengar, Venusaur, Gardevoir and Lucario._

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe it took us all 5 regions just to get our teams into top condition. Oh, here's Pallet Town coming up." Casey looked at Pallet Town and looked in awe at her hometown. "I never can get over how nice this place looks without and pollution." Duane and Casey started to land Charizard by Casey's house and half way there, there was already a commotion. People were going into people's houses to tell of their arrival. However, coming from Prof. Oak's ranch, he could hear something going on in the earth. Duane redirect Charizard to the ranch to see a Pokémon coming out of the ground. After a few seconds, he realized it was a Steelix. At first, he thought that it was Casey's Steelix, but he realized it was too big to be Casey's. He also people on it, and Casey's Steelix had boundary issues, and you should never, ever, ever, ever, go near Steelix enough to touch it. The only reason she could train it was because she threw objects at it and had Pokémon battle with it.

Underground, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn were holding on to dear life on Steelix and had their eyes and mouths clothes. Brock told them that dirt might irritate their eyes and rocks could fall in their mouths.

Brock gave them the sound signal that they were about to pull up and to brace themselves. Steelix took a sharp vertical turn and then went straight up. Max was halfway about to fall if he hadn't started to smell fresh air. After 30 seconds of going straight up, Steelix finally started to slow down and soon was out of the ground and moving to the open space of Prof. Oaks Lab.

"Ah we are finally at the lab. After being in underground for 15 minutes, its nice to breath some fresh air. Why Misty decided to come here in a couple days, I will never know. It is better to just spend that time underground." Max said in a gasping voice. "Hey, what's that in the sky." After growing up with people chasing him, wanting his Pokémon, or his friend Pokémon, he has learned to notice things in the air. "Is it a Pokémon, or a machine?"

Duane had Charizard dive down real fast like a free fall and had it pull up real sharp to make it so them didn't go head first in the ground. Duane now had a better look at the figures that were on the Steelix and had distinguish all four of them. The first was Brock Slate, the former Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym. He had heard that he was learning to be a doctor, but, like every other thing he heard, it was a rumor. The two girls were Dawn Berlitz and May Maple, two high-class coordinators who had both won two Grand Festivals. The fourth, and obviously youngest of all four was Max Maple. This is the recent Sinnoh League winner that won with phenomenal results.

Duane was now starting to get excited. For the first time since the Unova league, a trainer that can give him a good battle. He only faces Casey in the Championship battles, seeing as they always get put in different divisions for the preliminary battles. "Hello Max Maple. I'm..."

"Oh my god. It the duo Championship pair for all 5 regions, Duane Getsuei-kakou and Casey Karusu. You guys are two of the strongest trainers in the world. Can I please have your autographs?"

"My sweet maiden, your essence is a powerful as your battling skill's. Will you let our two souls unite in, ackkk." Brock was then being dragged away by Croagunk. Duane had a really pissed vibe coming from him but managed to keep his face straight, and Casey had an expression like most of Brock's love victims.

"Sure Max. Got any place I can sign."

"Yeah. I have an autograph book in my..." Max's eyes opened real wide and pointed at Duane.

"Max, what's..." May had the same exact expression on her face and pointed at Duane, and Dawn soon did the same thing.

"Hey, what's going on? Is there something on me?" Duane asked in concerned voice.

"Be-Be-Behind you." All three of them said at the same time.

Duane turned around and there was two men behind him, each had a Pokémon next to him. One had an Espeon, and the other had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash and Wes Ketchum." Duane said. "Long time, no see."

**Sorry for the really long wait. I know it is slow season but I have been really busy these past few months. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because the next one is something I promise you will not expect. Okay here's the thing. I was surfing the Internet, and it turns out that they renamed the new region from Unova to Unova in English. I know that this is stupid, but I want to stay professional so I will adjust my story for this.**

**Remember, no flames.**


	3. The Gifts

**He there everybody. Its me, Duanemaster. Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I promised a chapter that you wouldn't expect, so here you go. **

**Also, for all you who don't normally watch the show, they are finally starting the Sinnoh League Championship so the battles start now.**

"Ash and Wes Ketchum." Duane said. "Long time, no see."

"I'm sorry, who are you." Ash said in a puzzled voice.

"I'm sorry. You probably don't know me but i remember seeing you on TV a long time ago. I'm Duane Getsuei-kakou and this is Casey Karusu. We are the Champion Duo of every region."

"Sorry. We haven't heard of you two. We have tried away from civilization these past few years." Wes said to Duane.

"Ash." May said as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up. How have you been the last few years."

"Ash, is that really you." Dawn said.

"Yeah its me. What do I need to do to prove it. Do I need to tell you how many badges I have, how many pokemon I have, or do I have to have your Buneary snuggle up to Pikachu." Ash said this in his old child like voice instead of his normal voice.

"Okay fine, i believe its you." Dawn says to Ash. Out of no where, a punch slammed right into Ash's face, and then a kick to the groin attacked him. Another in the chest, then another to the groin. All four of Ash's friends were beating him to a bloody pulp, all saying things about why he left, and how he is a selfish, ignorant horse-fucker who fucking needs to learn how he to fucking treat his friends and it all ended with Ash looking like a big bloody mess.

"Oh. I think we over did it a little bit." Brock said this as he looked over Ash's body and quickly regretted it. "Blissey, used Softboiled on Ash." Brock took a Pokeball of his belt and threw it right next to Ash, and out came a Blissey.

"Blissey" Blissey looked down at the body of Ash and out of nowhere gave Ash a bone-crushing hug. As soon as it heard a crunching, Blissey immediately put on a series face and started to use Softboiled. An orange light came from its pouch and went into Ash, and his body started healing up. His friends were stilled really P. about him leaving, but it started to be guilted out of them by the fact that they beat the living shit out of him.

"Wow, you guys were really pissed off with him. He told me that you guys might react like this, but he wouldn't have thought that you would have hurt him this badly." Wes said in a voice like Kisuke Urahara from Bleach.

"Ah, what the shit. I feel as if I got blasted by a Hyper beam and a Giga impact at the same time, and trust me, I've been there before." Ash said in an angry tone. "Were you guys really that pissed that you would beat me up that badly. I know I lost communications with you guys for a few years but damn, you didn't have to jack me up. Thanks Brock for using Blissey on me. Congrats on it evolving."

"Thanks I guess. Nice to see you again." Brock said in a respectful way.

"Ash, I am so sorry for beating you up." May and Dawn said at the same time. They both ran up to hug Ash but it felt more like a tackle to him. He was back on the floor, nearly knockout again in a heartbeat. "Oh Ash, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Now instead of hugging him, they were choking him. "Ash! Ash! Please wake up. Ash!"

"Ohh. God I need to battle right now. All these powerful trainers are making it so hard to stay focused. I can't even laugh at the hysterity of this right now. Could someone please battle me." Duane said in the same manner Barry is always is in.

"I want to battle you Duane. It would be really good for practice in the UBT. And it would help get everyone's rage against Ash off their minds." Max said in a semi-excited voice.

"Nice. Brock, since you were a gym leader before, would you mind being ref."

"Sure."

Duane and Max mad their way to Prof. Oak's battlefield to battle. "This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle between Duane and Max. Let the battle begin."

"Go, Pikachu." Duane sent his Pikachu out of its Pokeball and it gave out a long yawn. "Ready Pika."

"PikaCHUUU." Pikachu gave out a small electrical shock but its power was ferocious. It made a crater right next Pikachu that was as deep as its height.

"Go, Gallade." Max sent out one of his strongest Pokemon and it too gave a long yawn. It is to be expected when its dark outside.

"Gall, Gallade." Gallade elbows grew with the power of Leaf Blade.

"Begin."

"Pikachu, use Thunder on yourself." Max confused with this strategy at first, but soon realized what happened. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle, now." With Pikachu's power boost thanks to that Thunder, it moved at an extremely fast speed and made direct contact with Gallade.

"Gallade, counter attack with Psycho Cut." Gallade's forearms glowed light blue and both of them grew and extended in the back. "Release!" Max shouted. Gallade then swung its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades were shot at Pikachu.

"Use Quick attack to dodge then use Thunder on the ground." Max saw as the Psycho Cut missed completely and the ground was starting to break into little tiny pieces. "Now, Thunder Tail." Pikachu's tail and cheeks started to grow. Pikachu jumped in the air and a thunder bolt was released into the air and slammed right into Pikachu's tail. Pikachu started spinning and fell at an abnormally fast rate.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade to block it." Max cried out in desperation. Unfortunately, it was not enough. As soon as the two attacks collided, there was a huge crater formed by the pressure of the Thunder Tail. After about 30 seconds of the attacks colliding, a strange white light appeared. Max would have thought it was part of this new move, however, the expression on his face showed that he was as surprised about this development as Max was. This white light started to envelope all those watching the battle and suddenly, everything went black.

Duane woke up next to Casey, Ash, Wes, and Max, all unconscious on the floor. At first, he thought he had the eye readjustment thing that happens when you wake up and your eyes are adjusted to darkness, then he realized he was in a white area, that had no business being there at all. He also realized that Gallade, Pikachu, Brock, May or Dawn were there either. "Hey guys. Wake up. I think you should take a look at this." Wes and Max begrudging woke up slowly but Ash and Casey were both still asleep. Duane walked over to where Casey was and whispered in her ear, "Hey beautiful. Its time to wake up." After that, Casey woke up too and she looked like she enjoyed the sleep well.

Now Ash was the only one left asleep. Duane saw Wes move over to Ash's ear and then he yelled, apparently mimicking some woman's voice, "Ash Ketchum, wake up young man and change your underwear." At that moment, Ash jumped up and looked around for his mother, and then realized that it was his brother who was doing that prank on him again.

"What's going on here. Where are we? Why did you wake me up Wes?" Ash said in an aggravated voice.

"You are in MY Dimension." A mysterious voice announced in a demanding tone.

"Who are you and what do you want with us." Max shouted out.

"One of you here knows me very well. He saved my life a long time ago, longer than should be possible."

"Arceus." Ash said in a shocked voice.

"What have we done Arceus to deserve to be in your presence." Duane said in a humble tone.

"Reincarnation."

"WHAT?"

"Yin and Yang, Time, Space and matter, the Pokemon that represent these aspects are nearing the end of their life force. I am the only Pokemon alive that can live forever. Only through death can I be reincarnated. Even Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, and Zekrom have life forces, and their 5,000 years are soon to be over."

"What does this have anything to do with us." Casey asked.

"Every 5,000 years, I gather the strongest people of that time, with pure hearts, who have proven to me and other legendary Pokemon that you are worthy to receive my gift."

"Ash Ketchum and Max Maple." Arceus turned to the two of them. "Jirachi is the Pokemon you both helped save from the evil desires of man, and helped a Manaphy from being corrupted by those sea pirates. You have also, Max, completed the Sinnoh league with astounding results. Although, Ash, you have a more, lengthy record of worthiness for the selection of this. You have saved Mewtwo from itself and befriended Mew. You were the first human in years to be see Ho-oh in years, saved the Orange Islands from being destroyed by Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres with the help of Lugia. You were able to stabilize the Unown from an very unstable state, helped, unintentionally make Pokeballs, and save a Celebi from the evils of man. You helped Latios and Latias save Alto Mare from their own power, reunited Deoxys with its friend trapped in stone and subdue a Rayquaza from blasting them to bits, have the potential to be an Aura Knight and a Master Ranger, and helped me and my children regain the order that was disturbed so long ago. You are one of the most worthy of this gift."

"Duane Getsuei-kakou and Casey Karusu." Arceus now turned his head towards them now. "Your accomplishments are most obvious out of all of them. You both have produced teams that when battled against each other, they have always tied, not because you both want the other to win, but because you both are battling at full power. You both have pushed each other to extraordinary limits and have won 5 league tournaments. You have proven yourselves by raising extremely hard Pokemon to their peak."

"Wes Ketchum" Arceus now turned to Wes. "You and your friend Rui had defeated Cipher and Team Snag 'Em, and saved the 'Shadow Pokemon' from the evils of those organization and were able to turn them back to normal. To add to that, you are one of the few people ever to be a Pokemon Master. You deserve this just as much as anyone else here."

"Now, you shall receive these gifts. For Max and Casey, I give you the gift of Yin and Yang. Casey, you will have the egg of Zekrom, Yin. Max, you will have the egg of Reshiram, Yang." Two eggs appeared from the sky and floated down towards Max and Casey, one pitch dark with a spot of white and the other pure white with a spot of black. "Duane, Ash, and Wes, you shall receive the gifts of Time, Space, and Matter. For Duane, you shall receive the gift of Matter, Giratina. Ash, you shall receive the gift of Time, Dialga, and for Wes, you shall receive the gift of Space, Palkia." Three more eggs floated towards Duane, Wes, and Ash, one blue, one purple, and the other gray.

"Protect and raise these gifts with you lives. BEWARE..." Arceus started to begin to fade and everyone grew sleepy again. "Danger lies at the UBT. BEWARE of the past." Arceus was completely gone, and everyone was asleep.

Brock was in Prof. Oak's Lab with an expression of extreme worry. One moment he was refereeing for a match between, the next there was a blinding white light, and then when it was gone, everyone but May, Dawn and himself had disappeared. The strangest part was that Pikachu and Gallade were still on the field. If that had been the effect of those two moves, wouldn't they have disappeared too?

Brock looked outside to see if they had reappeared and noticed that they were unconscious on the ground, clutching what seem to be Pokemon Eggs. "Professor, they are back outside, but they are unconscious and are clutching what seems to be Pokemon Eggs."

"Hurry. We need to get them inside before something bad happens to them." Prof. Oak and Brock sprinted outside and carried them each individually back inside and onto couches so they are not disturbed.

**Sup its Duanemaster. Told ya you would not expect this. I know this might be a little too short for some people but let me explain. I need you people to understand that the first 3 chapters happened in 1 day. The next chapter will be longer, and will show how they train their Pokemon. **

**Send me OC's because the UBT is going to be an even bigger surprise than this. I have to have OC's that describe the 6 Pokemon, moves, character personality, and description.**

**Spoiler: UBT is going to have at least 2,000 participates and I need those OC's for fights. **

**There is also going to be a vote going on now for who Ash ends up with at the end of the story. The options are Misty, Dawn, May, Cynthia, or a Harem.**

**NO FLAMES.**


	4. Realilization and Training

**Hey there everybody. Its me Duanemaster. Please remember to vote.**

**The vote currently stands at:**

**Harem 2**

**Dawn 0**

**Misty 2**

**May 1**

**Cynthia 0**

**Okay guys, I know that I have not really described, what Duane and Casey looked, and I am sorry for that. That is going to change after this chapter. On my account, you should see that I have a link for all of Ash's Pokemon currently. I recently updated it to include Dialga. I would have liked to include in Duane and Casey's folder what they looked like, but I am a horrible artist and I am too lazy to actually do all the steps that consist in putting up a computer generated image. I will try to get to as close to the description as possible from other animes.**

Duane woke up to see him on a couch in a strange room. At first, he thought he was in his home, but to closer examination, it showed it was more open than any room in his home. As his eyes readjusted to the light, he realized that he couldn't see as well as he normally could. He put his hands on his face and realized that his glasses were not on. Someone who put he on this couch must have put his glasses somewhere in the room. He looked around for his glasses and found them right near a computer. As he put them on, he realized this was Prof. Oaks computer room. Suddenly he remembered what Arceus told them and looked around for his gray egg. He saw it in an egg case like the ones you see others trainers carry. Duane felt his hair and noticed that it was a mess and just felt uncomfortable. After getting his egg, he got his backpack, he wrote a note to Prof. Oak saying thank you for giving him a place to sleep, and took off and went home.

After the whole experience with Arceus, Duane felt physically drained. He saw outside that light was at its peak so he assumed it was around noon. After walking into his caramel covered house, he was barked at by his prissy Growlithe, Chloé. After she saw me she stopped barking and wanted a belly rub. For some reason, she doesn't like men at all but if it was a woman like Casey, she will roll over and beg for a belly rub. Apparently, he was the only male she actually liked. After his mother saw him and congratulated his efforts in the Unova League, he went to his room to clean up. He set his Giratina egg on his counter and put a cover on it. He then went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he put shampoo on the black hair all over his body, he started to feel better as the stream rose and filled his lungs with heat. After he soaped up his tan skinned body, he washed off and stayed in there for about 10 more minutes, absorbing the heat from the water. After getting a towel, he walked in his room to see it was a complete mess compared to how it was before he took a shower. His heater was knocked over, his marker board was covered in scrape marks and the egg case was cracked. Duane looked around for the egg but instead found a very little Giratina about to mess up his library.

"NO. Giratina, come here." The Giratina stopped dead in its tracks, took one look at him, and made a hard tackle on him.

"Kyoo." Giratina cried to Duane and cuddled up to him.

"Oh right, I forgot. Arceus said we were destined to have these. I should have known that he would have made it so it recognizes me at first sight."

Duane used the Pokeball from the case to send Giratina into a Pokeball and got dressed.

Duane headed over to the lab again after having some rice pudding, and let out Giratina. It floated around with little wings and followed him. Right before he reached the lab, he noticed a strange puddle. As he looked at it, he noticed that a dark image was in it, floating as if looking for something. After touching the puddle, the figure immediately became alarmed and Duane's foot started to sink into the puddle. Suddenly, his legs were starting to sink in, and then his body started to sink. As he looked around to see what was happening, Giratina was doing the same thing. However, Giratina looked as if it was enjoying itself, as if it was natural. Then he realized what was happening. He was going into the

Reverse World!

As he free-fell in the Reverse World, he noticed that Giratina was changing its form from having little feet to having a snake-like body. "Go Lugia." Duane sent out his Lugia to stop him from falling to the ground. Some how Lugia didn't fly right. It flew even heavier than usual. Unknown to most, he and Casey have their Pokemon wear Power training gear that helps them get stronger, however it drastically slows them down. As he landed on Lugia, it cried out in pain as if it was being weighed down by something. Lugia landed as if in pain. As he got off, Lugia looked as if it had lost several hundred pounds of weight.

"Lugia, are you okay?" Duane asked curiously.

_It is hard to fly here. I believe that there is a distortion in this area. The weight here is at least 3 times heavier than normal. I can fly low on my own, but I don't think I can fly around in this area for very long. _Lugia said telepathically.

_YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO. I need to speak with you two. Thank you for using a Lugia. I can have you understand me better than it would normally. _A booming voice seemed to flood the mind of Duane. As the voice got louder and louder, the figure appeared. The current ruler of the Reverse World appeared before the trainer and two Pokemon. _I have been looking for you two, Duane and the future heir of this dimension. Although the young one isn't old enough to understand I know you are a trainer with a lot of sense. As you know, a Giratina alters its form depending on whether it is in the Reverse World or the world above. There is a special item meant only for Giratina's that allow it to stay in its true form even in the world above. It is called a Griseous Orb. It is as ancient as this universe. It is similar to how the Adamant Orb is meant for Dialga and the Lustrous Orb for Palkia. As the guardian of the new heir I hereby give you the Griseous Orb. _An yellow stone appeared from near Giratina and floated toward Duane. _Be wary. The newborn is not ready for that power yet. The tournament you humans plan on participating in is a good way to help it prepare for its future. It will grow faster than most Pokemon do and will be half my size in 4 weeks. Train it well and make sure that the heir of this dimension is as strong as it comes. I shall open a portal back to your world. Remember my words as you did Arceus. I _

_shall also change the gravity to normal so you may get out off on Lugia._

Duane looked up and saw the same place he came in the Reverse World from. "Thank you Giratina. Let's go Lugia. Return Giratina." Duane hopped on Lugia and sent Giratina back to its Pokeball. "Bye." Duane watched as Giratina nodded its head and seemed to slither off into the Reverse World.

After surfacing to his world, Duane returned Lugia and went back to walking to Prof. Oak's as if nothing happened. When he walked into the living room he saw Ash, Wes, Casey and Max with the same look on their faces. "Let me guess. The current Pokemon ruling the thing you guys were assigned to protect visited you to tell you about your Pokemon's power." They all nodded their heads at this statement. "Where are May and Dawn?"

"Whey went shopping. They said they would be gone all day. I didn't want to go with them since shopping isn't really my thing." Casey said in a bored tone.

"Well, how bout we start training them now. The UBT is coming up soon and we need to keep our Pokemon strong. Casey, lets go get some training done."

"I'll come to. I want to see if my Pokemon can get as strong as yours." Max said following Duane and Casey out.

"Fine, me and Wes will come too. I'd like to see how you guys train. Maybe it will help our Pokemon get stronger too."

"Oh Ash, there you are. Thank you for letting me study your Pokemon last night. It has really helped with my research." Prof. Oak walked in carrying the Pokemon Ash gave him last night.

"Thanks Prof. Alright guys lets go train." Ash said in an excited tone.

As everyone started to send out their Pokemon, Prof. Oak carried out 2 piles of Pokeballs and gave them to Duane and Casey. As they released all of their Pokemon, everyone except Prof. Oak was astounded at the wide variety of Pokemon they had.

"Are guys alright with having all of our Dragon Pokemon start training our young ones to learn to start to control their Dragon power." All of them nodded and Duane, Max and Ash had both of the Ash's and Duane's Garchomp, Duane's Dragonite, and Max's Salamance take the Pokemon to the most mountainous region closest to the lab and flew of to there with Dialga, Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Giratina.

"Okay, so what do you two do for training?" Max said curiously.

"First, we make sure the Pokemon's power training gear is on correctly so that they won't drop them during their warm ups. Then, we have the water Pokemon swim two miles, the flying Pokemon fly two miles and the land Pokemon run two miles. With the Power training gear, it may slow them down but they get substantially stronger." Duane said

"You make your Pokemon warm up every day with two miles!" Max said horrified. 

"NO, of course not." Casey said in defense. "We gradually get them up from ¼ of a mile to two miles from when we catch them. If you guys want, we can loan you our training gear. Our Pokemon wear it all the time so we keep a lot here just in case."

"Wait. Duane, in your battle with me, are you saying that Pikachu wasn't even going at full speed." Max said with an eyes wide open look.

"Nope. No one, not even me or Casey, has ever seen any of our Pokemon at full speed. I plan on revealing it in UBT though. Of course though the gear has made them very fast even with it on. But me and Casey run with them to keep our physical bodies up. You guys ready." Duane told everyone that the lake was about ¼ of a mile so the water Pokemon, now all of them equipped with training gear would have do 8 laps to get the full 2 miles and the the lab its self, running all the way around was two miles by itself so the runners and fliers would just fly fully around the lab, obviously flying low to make sure they get their exercise. As expected, all Duane and Casey's Pokemon did this very easily. The others didn't do nearly as well. It took five minutes for the Water and Flying Pokemon to finish after Duane and Casey's Pokemon finished, 10 minutes for the land Pokemon to finish, and 15 till Ash, Wes and Max to finish after Casey and Duane.

"You guys really didn't do as bad as other people we know. This one trainer's Pokemon acted as if they hadn't run that long for years." Duane said as a way to cheer them up.

"Okay, now its time for Battle training." Duane had his Infernape pair up against him, and the rest of the Pokemon went to pair up with Pokemon their type. Casey's did the same thing except her Lucario sparred against her. Ash, Wes and Max stared in awe at the intensity of the battle training. They say Lucario and Infernape were trying really hard against Duane and Casey but it was as if Duane and Casey were part Pokemon themselves, matching blow for blow against their Pokemon. Ash and the others had their Pokemon do the same thing and Ash went with his Lucario for Aura training.

As the sun started to set, everyone started to return their Pokemon and give the training weights back to Duane and Casey, Max asked, "How is it that you two are able to stand up to your Pokemon as if you were Pokemon yourselves."

"Years of Practice." Duane lifted his shirt to see several bruises the shapes of fist etched into his ribs. "All were done by Infernape during our practices. Casey's were on her back, right beneath where her blonde hair stopped. The were done by here Riolu back when it was still a hassle to train. We still have fun training though. It keeps all of us going strong."

Now that the sun was almost about to set, Ash, Wes and Max started to head to their house so they can eat, and Duane and Casey headed in the opposite direction since they planned on going out. "We will see you guys tomorrow." Casey sent out her Charizard and they started to fly towards Saffron City. After 10 minutes of flying they landed on the outskirts of town, returned Charizard and walked into town. They went to a seafood restaurant and were hounded by the media. They signed a few autographs then went back to eating. After that, the went to see a movie and it ended at 11:00 pm. The movie they saw was _Resident Pokemon IV, _a horror movie about about zombie-like Pokemon and how they infect every living thing into extinction because of the disease. As they walked out, they both wished time could go by faster so they can see the next one.

As they go back to the clearing they arrive at, they notice two mysterious human figures are standing there. As they get closer, the figures say in a robotic voice, "Guardians of Yin and Matter, hand over the Pokemon." They both sent out two Machamps and they both rushed them with hammer arms aiming to seriously hurt them.

"Go Charizard." Duane and Casey said simultaneously. "Blast Burn." The two dragons fired respective fire blasts and they struck the Machamps hard in the chest and they flew right into the trainers. As they flew, they tops of the trainers popped right off and the legs fell onto the knees then fell over. "Return Charizard." Duane returned his Charizard and hopped on Casey's. "Lets get out of here before something else really weird happens." Duane told Casey and they flew off toward Pallet Town.

"Wow, that was really weird." Casey said, head deep in thought.

"I know, but how cliché is it to send robots after us. What is this, some bad horror movie." Duane said in an aggravated voice. "It sucks that it ruined our date."

"Yeah. Our date would have been perfect if it wasn't for those robots." Casey said in depressed voice.

After landing at Casey's house, the two kissed for half a minute on the lips, said good night and Casey walked into her house to go to sleep. Duane walked home and thought about the robots. How did they know that they were protecting those Pokemon and how did they know where they were? And most troubling, who did they work for? Duane opened his front door, went to his bathroom, brushed his teeth, got Chloé and let her get comfy on his bed, set his security system for his house and his room, got into the bed and fell asleep.

In a dark room, 12 men faced a hologram in the middle of the table and showed several faces, each of them had a name and a Pokemon right next to it. "Here they are gentlemen. The only things standing between us and world domination. Duane Getsuei-kakou, guardian of Matter, Ash Ketchum, guardian of time, Wes Ketchum, guardian of Space, Casey Karusu, guardian of Yin, and Max Maple, guardian of Yang. What do we need to do to these teens?" An extremely muffled voice said this, speaking like the leader of the group.

"End them."

"Yes, we shall have them die and then we shall take over the world." A ridiculous amount of laughter came out of the men.

**How was this chapter. I bet you guys liked the dark twist I added to the story, showing a brief look at the enemy of this story. What, you thought this was just going to be a story just like Megalorex and Gerbilftw stories. No way. Just because it was inspired by those stories doesn't mean it will be like them. **

**I want to remind you guys you can make a vote after every chapter, however just remember that I have a vote too. Also, you can send me a PM or an email at **** about how to improve the story, Pokemon you would like a character to have and characters you would like to add to the story.**

**If you feel that I need 2000 OC's, I meant that the tournament has over 2000 participates, not that I need 2000 OC's. For all those people who are reading fanficts on this website, please make a free account so you can leave review and get story alerts for all your favorite stories. It doesn't ****necessarily mean you have to write a story, it just is a way to get to stuff faster.**


	5. Olivia Kyoganaru

**Hey there everybody. Its me Duanemaster. Please remember to vote.**

**The vote currently stands at:**

**Harem 3**

**Dawn 0**

**Misty 3**

**May 1**

**Cynthia 0**

**Please remember to review. It helps me think that i have a popular story.**

After 2 weeks of training, everyone's Pokemon were stronger than when they left. Prof. Oak told them that the UBT was being held where the Indigo Plateau was. Although not much information is known about the UBT, however it is known that it is different than another competition.

_About 5 days ago, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower came over to visit Prof. Oak and Max. As expected when she saw Ash, she him to a bloody pulp. However, the difference between the first time and the second time was that there were mallet marks all over his body and there were dents in the wall the size of Ash._

_"Blissey, use Softboiled." Brock said in an annoyed voice. As Blissey sent the orange orb into Ash, Brock saw that Misty was still steaming mad at Ash. Obviously she was more pissed off than all of them were. She still had her mallet in her hand but now it was on the ground and her palms were the only thing touching it. "Misty, as a doctor, I recommend that you calm down. I may had done the same thing, but at least I didn't bash him into a wall. And where did that mallet come from. I thought that you got rid of it years ago."_

_"Naw, I kept it because I thought I would need it. And it turns out I was right. How could you leave us Ash. I thought you cared." Misty started to cry as she said this and realized the damage of her actions. She started to learn over to kiss him to apologize but he suddenly shot right up and head-bonked her. "Oww, Ash Ketchum, I cannot believe that i just felt sorry for you. No lip action for you." She took her mallet with her and walked away, here head steaming and pink at the same time._

_"Uh Brock, any explanation to what happened." As Ash looked at Brock, he saw him kneeling in the corner with a very depressed expression, putting a circle in the dirt with his finger. "Okayyy." Ash looked away and then fell asleep._

Now, the party, consisting of May, Misty, Dawn, Max, Wes, Ash, Duane, and Casey were about ready to depart. "Now, remember guys, those participation in the tournament must sign in by the end of the week or they are not allowed to participate in the tournament. Also, you guys might want to teleport right there instead of flying. I think it would be crowded for the air and seas." Prof. Oak informed them.

"Thank you Prof. Lets go Gardevoir, teleport all of us to the Indigo Plateau." Casey let her Gardevoir out and its eyes glowed bright blue and suddenly all 8 of them disappeared, leaving no trace that they were even there.

As they reappeared, they noticed that it was different than all of them remembered. They had put a whole lot of domes surrounding an enormous dome in the middle of the complex.

"Um, I will see you guys later, I have to go somewhere, other than here." Misty said this with one of those fake laughs then sprinted out of sight."

"Well, that was weird." May said

Misty ran into the trees then hid behind a tree to catch her breath. As her heart slowed down, she started to walk near the main complex through a side door that said VIP ONLY. As she walked through the door, a metal arm came out with a scanner on it. "VIP IDENTIFIED. MISTY WATERFLOWER, LEADER OF CERULEAN GYM. PLEASE ENTER." Misty walked through the door and in there was a board meeting room with 40 other people in it. She took the only seat left which just happened to be closest to the door.

"Well Ms. Waterflower, thank you for coming. Now we can finally start the meeting."

Back with the others, Max, Wes, Casey, Ash, and Duane had finished registering for the tournament and looked like they were out of breath. Each of had received a room card and was now walking to the hotel name that was on it. The hotel on the card was called the Horidei-Ryokan. As they checked the rooms, they were 5 sets of two bed rooms. Ash and Wes decided that they would share a room, Dawn and Misty would share a room, Casey and May would share a room, that Max and Brock would share a room, and Duane would have his own room, changing only if they get more company. As they went to their rooms, they noticed a package on the tables of each of the rooms. The people not in the room they were meant for quickly gave the people they were meant for. As they opened the parcels, there were strange devices in them, labeled UBTRD. On it they noticed a pad just big enough for their thumb. As Duane held his thumb there, a quick jolt went through him and there was a BEEP from the UBTRD and soon said, "Ultimate Battle Tournament Regulator Device now registered for Duane Getsuei-kakou." The others did the same exact thing and got the same exact reaction. As they opened them up, a hologram popped up with the face of Lance, Champion of the Johto and Kanto regions.

"Hello. Thank you for registering this device. This device is used to check the schedule of your matches and dates of important tournament. This device is created by the scientist of Silph Co. and also has an added features that transcend the UBT. After talking with your extra Pokemon holder, for example Prof. Oak for those in Kanto, you will be able to hold all of your Pokemon with you virtually. Similar to the Pokeball, it converts the Pokemon's molecules into data and the Pokemon live in an area called Pokemon Village. It will provide food and water to the Pokemon while they are there. It has several areas well suited It also has a place called The Arena where Pokemon can spar against each other and because its digital, the Pokemon can go full out and not worry about you paying anything. This device is free for those in the UBT and it is a modified version of the Pokemon Incubator that is to be released to the public in two years. Please enjoy your stay at the UBT and aim to do the best you can. And a little warning, THE ELITE FOURS AND THE CHAMPIONS ARE IN THIS, SO ALWAYS AIM TO FIGHT US."

The hologram disappeared and all five of them where in shock at that last statement. "Elite Fours and Champions in this tournament, this is going to be so much fun. I have been wanting to fight them and this is my chance." Duane said in an excited voice. "We got to go to the Pokemon Center now and get..." Duane didn't finish as he was hit in the head with a frying pan and fell to the ground with a very cartoon like expression on his face.

"That enough Duane. No one want to hear you carry on." Casey put the frying pan away and dragged him into his room and closed the door.

"Okayyy, that was weird." Ash said.

"That must be a very interesting relationship between the two of them." May said. As she looked around, she saw Brock in a corner and was circling his finger into the ground saying "lucky" and "how come everyone but me gets lucky".

"I don't know about you guys. But I am tired right now. See guys later." Ash and Wes started to walk into their room when they saw running down the hall and saw Misty running into them and tackled Ash and now she was sitting on top of him and he was down on the ground. As they saw her face turn bright red, she jumped off him and said, "Oh thank god I found you guys. I thought I would have to search to whole hotel. I wanted to tell you guys that I have an extra room." She showed her card the same color as theirs. "I got with gym leaders privileges and requested a room in your area."

"Great, now I don't have to share a room with Brock." Max snatched the card and went into his "new" room and shut the door.

"Wait, so who's room am I in."

"My room of course." Dawn popped up and grabbed Misty and yanked her into the room.

"Wait, slow down." Misty said in desperation, but she was to late as the door slammed closed.

"Well, good night." Brock left into his now individual room and shut the door. Ash and Wes closed their door, put on their night clothes, and then fell asleep.

After a good nights sleep, and having his Abomasnow using Icy Wind, Duane's frying pan mark was completely gone. As he walked out of his room, he saw a note on Casey and May's room saying, "Going to get the full treatment. Be back at the end of the day." Duane knew what that meant and felt really sorry for Casey, since she really like being treated like a stereotypical girl. He noticed that the door was unlocked and saw a P.S. "P.S. Casey said she wanted to get her Pokemon uploaded into her UBTRD so she wants you to do it. Inside is a tape sample hidden in a place only you would think of." As Duane thought, he realized where it would be, He walked into the door and looked for Casey's bag with her shoes in it. He checked the tongue of the shoe and as expected the tape was right there, with her fingerprint. Duane found her UBTRD in her sock draw and then locked Casey's room and went back into his. He found his UBTRD and put and Casey's and put it in his bag.

Duane left the hotel and went to the nearest food place and found a Hoshi-ojika and order a latte and a blueberry muffin. As he ate and walked, he saw that the registration place was crowded again and was thankful that it, and the Pokemon Center were in two different locations. He walked into the Pokemon Center and went right into an area called UBTRD Pokemon Transfer machines. It was basically 5 video phone booths with a indent that perfectly fit his UBTRD. He easily put his UBTRD in the indent and called Prof. Oak.

"Hello Duane, what can I do you for."

"Hey. Prof. Can you send all 200 hundred of my Pokemon to my UBTRD and then send Casey's 275 to hers."

"Certainly. Just unlock it and select the "Receive Pokemon Setting and I will send all of them over in about 2 minutes." After doing what he was told to his device and then the same thing with Casey's device, using the tape sample and it worked like a charm.

"Prof. Oak, how do I send Pokemon out of this thing and how do I put my party Pokemon in it?"

"For the first question, its the same exact way you would normally with a Pokeball, all you need to say is 'Go,..' and then return is the exact same thing too. As for the second question, just hold the center of the Pokeball to the little clear dot at the edge of it and a say, 'Transfer Pokeball." Duane did as he was told and an image showed up showing his first Pokemon was safely in their. He did the same thing for the rest of his Pokemon.

"Thank you Prof. Oak. I will see you later." Duane waved goodbye to Prof. Oak and then hung up. After taking his and Casey's UBTRD out of the indent, he put them back in his bag and then walked out to the back of the Pokemon Center. He was about to try perfecting something with his Giratina when he saw a dirt mass of skin coming from the bushes. Duane jogged over to see that it was a little girl, around 6 years old and was covered in dirt and very scrawny looking as if she hasn't eaten in days. She looked like she was dead, but if you look closely, you could see breathing coming from her chest, although it was very slight. Unable to just leave her here to die, Duane picked her up by his arms and took out his UBTRD. "Go Giratina." As Duane sent Giratina out, he still could not believe how big its gotten. As he remembered the older Giratina said, "Giratina would be my size by the end of the month." Now that September had just started, Giratina had grow about 10 times its original size. "Giratina, lets go into the Reverse World." Giratina cried in happiness as it looked at the nearest puddle. It was wide enough for Duane to step through, even when he was carrying the girl. As Giratina looked at the puddle, it emitted a whirlwind from it mouth and walked right into it. Duane then quickly walked into the puddle and quickly fell right through, with a straight face the whole time. While at Prof. Oak's lab, Duane, along with other Dragon Pokemon, have been helping Giratina learn to hop between dimensions and has done it around 30 times now. As he finished the dimensions jump, he instructed Giratina to close the portal, and it did so easily. As soon as Duane landed on Giratina, it immediately changed into is Origin Forme and started to fly around in excitement.

"Giratina, to the back of the hotel. We need to get this girl into the room." Giratina, although disappointed at the fact that they weren't here to stay realized the urgency and jetted right to the hotel's general area. As it looked through the upper part of the Reverse World, it saw a window right in the darker parts of the hotel. Duane saw the portal and jumped right though it. Giratina followed after and quickly closed the portal. "Return Giratina." Giratina went back into the UBTRD and Duane rushed up to his room.

Duane quickly gave the girl a bath in the most professional way, gave her his clothes so she would not be exposed, although his shirt almost covered all the way to her knees and it looked more like a blanket, and then order room service. After 20 minutes of waiting, the food came and the girl woke up. After eating the food the girl said, "Thank you kind sir for feeding me. I have been getting really hungry the last few days."

"It was no problem. Say, what were you doing knocked out like that behind the Pokemon Center?"

"Oh that's where I've living. I can't afford to stay in there, but they do give me table scraps and I am happy to be able to live off that."

"Well, what about your parents?"

"Oh, their dead. They died in a car crash about a a month ago driving around this area. I managed to get out without a scratch and I managed to get to the Indigo Plateau and I have just been living to survive."

"Well, how about you stay here. I can ask some of my female friends to shop for little girl clothes."

"Really, I can stay here. Most people usually give me some money or just give me food. You are the nicest person I have met!"

"If you see someone hungry and homeless, you don't give them a fish, but you teach them to fish."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you help them take care of themselves by helping them get back on their feet instead of giving them money or food so they are constantly keeping them down."

"So you just said what I said but smarter."

"Yeah, pretty much." Duane got a little chuckle in there.

"You're funny. I like you big brother." The young girl walked over and hugged her. Duane startled at first, slowly got into a hug.

"Okay, time to get you some clean clothes." Duane took out his Pokegear and dialed Casey's number. After a minute or two, the call went to voice mail. After thinking for a minute, he went through his phone list and found what he was looking for, "May Maple." After waiting for a minute he heard her pick up.

"Hello, May Maple speaking. Who is this."

"Its me May, Duane."

"Oh, hey Duane. How's the day going. If you're calling in an attempt to get Casey out of our girl's day, you are sadly mistaken."

"No. I wasn't. However I am curious on what her reaction to this treatment was."

"Oh my god, it was so funny. We kidnapped her while she was sleeping, but she insisted to have her device registered so we lied saying we would leave her alone when she put the tape sample in her shoe and the device in her sock drawer. Then we gagged her and dragged her to the salon. She resisted the whole way there and it was hilarious. The winner of 5 tournament couldn't even resist being overcome by 3 girls." May said this laughing.

"Where are you girls right now?"

"At a clothing store. Why?"

"An emergency has come up and I need children clothes." Duane looked at the clothes the girl was wearing. "Size 6 girls clothes."

"What do you need with girl's clothes." May said with a chuckle.

"Just do it please. I will explain when you guys get back." Duane hung up and then faced the girl.

"Well, it would help if I could know your name little one." Duane said with a smile.

"Its Olivia. Olivia Kyogan-aru."

"Well Olivia, how would you like to friends with some of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the competition."

"Yeah, I was sure lucky you found me." Olivia bounced all around the room for an hour before they heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw an image he didn't expect at all. It was Casey, but she was girlified. Her hair had highlights in them, her nails were painted with hot pink nail polish, and her face, legs and arms looked liked they were flawless.

"Here are the clothes you asked for." Casey said in a really depressed tone.

"Ah U mm." was all he could say as he was shocked at the image before him. After 5 more seconds, he fell to the ground, with a very horrified expression on it.

"Oh nooooo! You killed my big brother you temptress." Olivia ran out from her hiding spot and she started to hit her leg and kick her.

"Stop you. Look he is fine." Casey grabbed Duane's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Stop eating his face!" Olivia said, about to cry.

Casey broke the kiss and Duane almost immediately came back to earth. "Olivia, its okay. This is my friend, Casey." Duane said dreamily. "Casey, this is Olivia Kyogan-aru. I found he starving and close to death outside the Pokemon Center. The clothes are for her because she obviously can't walk around in mine." After hear that the clothes were for her, she slowly walked over to the back. After pulling out one dress, she went absolutely nuts.

"Oh my god. These clothes are just gorgeous. You really know how to shop, Casey. I am so happy we get to be friends!" Olivia said in a shrill voice.

"No, Casey didn't chose those clothes out. I did you cutie pie you." May walks into the room and got eye level with Olivia. "I overheard what Duane said and from now on, you and me are going to be like big sister." May held out her hand and Olivia quickly grabbed it. "Let's go in my room and talk about all kinds of girl stuff.

May and Olivia went into the other room and closed the door. "I don't know how you can deal with you little siblings Casey."

"Years of practice Duane, years of practice. Can I have my UBTRD now. I want to check some things." Duane got his bag and quickly gave her he UBTRD and told her how to get he Pokeball Pokemon into he UBTRD. Once again, the day went by fast and the night had come. Tomorrow is the start of the UBT.

**Sup guys. I know that this chapter might have been a little slow but, I will tell you the next chapter will be long and will probably not take me three days to do because I will focus on all of them more than just Duane. Also, I am surprised at the amount of reviews I'm getting. I need reviews people for votes, and OCs. Suggestions are wanted to make the story better and remember, NO FLAMES**

_**Duanemaster**_


	6. The Tournament Prequel

**Hey there everybody. Its me Duanemaster. Please remember to vote.**

**Harem 8**

**Dawn**

**Misty 5**

**May 1**

**Cynthia 2**

**Let me just say that you guys only have 2 votes left. After the 8th chapter is posted, no more votes. Enjoy this extra long chapter that I promised. Also, instead of saying UBTRD, it will just be TRD. I have also posted what Duane and Casey look like right now so please check. Enjoy.**

Ash woke up after a whole day of training. Him and Wes had been gone into the mountains to train their Pokémon away from public eyes. As they got in late last night, they found out about the little girl Duane had found. They congratulated him for taking a responsibility like that and then went to sleep in their rooms. After taking a shower and getting dressed, they met the rest of their group in the McDonald's and ordered burritos and brought their trays to the table. "Has anyone been able to see their schedule of battles on their TRD." They all shook their heads. "How can we prepare for our battles if..." All 5 TRDs started to beep as they got an announcement.

"ALL PARTICIPATES OF THE UBT, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN COMPLEX FOR BRIEFING ON THE TOURNAMENT."

"Better get going. Where are you going, Misty?" Wes asked curiously to why she was going the opposite direction.

"Oh, no reason. I meet you guys over there." Misty sprinted towards the back of the complex and was soon out of sight.

"What is with her and disappeared like that." Duane said.

"I have no idea. She never did this before when I travel with her."

"Wes! I finally found you." An orange haired girl came running out with a blue jacket with fur lining, an unusually skimpy white and purple outfit and pink UGGs came running at full speed and jumped right into his arms. The two kissed passionately and then things started to get inappropriate. The two went to a bush and fell into it. They heard moaning and then a big "Ahhhhhhhh." Wes and the girl back with their clothes all ruffled out. All of them were staring at them with gaping wide mouth, eyes wide open and their right eye twitching.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing. This is a T rated fanfict, not M. What do you guys think your doing. Thank god I had Olivia at Day Care right now so she wouldn't just hang around with adults." Duane said.

"You guys don't know what we did. The writer didn't describe it well enough. I could have been like that time in Bleach where the screen cuts off where it looks the same thing when Mayuri was reviving his "daughter." Wes said.

"Dude that is just a load of crap. We are all just going to forget that happened." Ash said. "It's nice to see you again Rui."

"Nice to see you too Ash. I haven't seen you guys since Mt. Silver. I see you did what you said you wanted to do once you got back. I can't believe I actually got here in time. You wouldn't believe the things you have to do to get here from Orre. It almost took me 5 hours just to get from Orre to Kanto. They have so much security and Shadow Pokémon detectors you have to go though so that they can't get into the other regions."

"Wait, so the rumor about you doing that stuff in Orre was true Wes." Wes nodded his head. "And your the girl who helped him." Rui now nodded. "Wow, I thought it was just a rumor, but you have quite the impressive resume. It will be hard to beat you in a fight." Duane said

"ALL PARTICIPATES, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN COMPLEX. DEBRIEF IN 5 MINUTES. DOORS WILL CLOSE SOON."

"Oh shit. WE need to get in there now." Everyone sprinted to the main complex and managed to get in. As they looked in the complex, they were in complete awe. It was much bigger on the inside than the outside.

"PLEASE, ALL PARTICIPATES TAKE THE ELEVATOR TO GO DOWN BELOW. ALL GUESTS OF THE PARTICIPATES, PLEASE FOLLOW THE LIGHTED TO THE ABOVE DECK." Rui, Dawn, Brock, and May looked at the other 5 and then followed the lighted path. As they trainers walked into the elevator, the first thing they noticed how many levels were on it. They were astounded that it took 2 minutes to get from one floor to another. After waiting 8 minutes, they reach the 5th floor. After walking straight down the hallway, they saw an enormous crowd gathered by the opposing wall. A podium over 50 ft. above the ground was where they were mainly all focused. As they looked at the podium, the UBT insignia was on it and a huge curtain was placed right behind it. Ash looked behind him and noticed that there were a crowd of people in the stands which he assumed to

After one more group of people down from the elevator, the lights dimmed down and an old man, instantly recognized as Mr. Charles Goodshow walked up towards the podium. "Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Battle Tournament." The entire crowd then cheered with excitement. "I know you are all excited to participate, but first you must know somethings for this tournament. 1. Losing one match doesn't necessarily mean that you are out of the tournament. 2. All battles scheduled cannot be changed. 3. Battles against the 'special' people in this tournament can be redone. 4. Battles can be single, double, or triple battles." Everyone was confused at the information. "Let me explain. That third rule is what makes this tournament different from all those league challenges that many of you have gotten so far in. Most of you have met all the 'special' people before and thought you were done with them. But now, they are here to fight once more and its all of your jobs to defeat them. Open the curtain."

What was behind the door surprised everyone. "Allow me to introduce Forrest, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Blaine, Blue Kashiwa, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Pryce, Claire, Norman, Roxanne, Bradley, Watson, Flannery, Winona, Tag Team Gym Leaders Liza and Tate, Juan, Roark, Gardenia, Maylene, Crasher Wake, Fantina, Byron, Candice, Volkner, Triple Gym Leaders, Dent, Pod, and Corn, Aloe, Arti, Kamitsure, Yacon, Fuuro, Hachiku, and finally, Shaga and Iris." Everyone saw who they needed to beat in order to full be in this tournament and most were intimidated.

"The Gym Leaders have agreed to be a part of this tournament to help make it more challenging. Anyone who hasn't received their gym badge from these Gym Leaders has the chance to do so in this tournament. I know some of you may have different league badges based on the journey you took but those badges are no longer considered able to be acquired. You may still enter the regular Indigo Plateau with those badges, its just they are almost impossible to acquire. All members of the Elite Four & Champions have been instructed not to participate in this part of the tournament. You have 1 week to get the first 8 wins. You MUST go through your home region first. Anyone who does not come up with the required badges, without a legitimate reason from the Gym Leaders you don't have badges from, like too many people from one region facing the same Gym Leader at a time will be eliminated from the tournament. After the first set, next set would be Johto if you started in Kanto, Hoenn from Johto, Sinnoh from Hoenn, Unova from Sinnoh, or Kanto from Unova. The order will continue like this until everyone left in the tournament has all 40 badges. That is when the real tournament will start. You will have less time to get all the badges as you get to a set."

Most of the trainers were starting to get more and more nervous as Mr. Goodshow explained the tournament. "Oh my god. This tournament is just getting better and better. I can't believe how much effort must have been put into this. I can't wait till the real tournament gets started when we get to fight the Elite Four and Champions." Duane said.

"I know. I can't believe me in Wes have been away this long. It is going to be especially hard for us since I haven't face the Kanto Gym Leaders in years." Ash said.

"Actually Ash, this could work to our advantage. Since these guys have battle either of us, or seen us in years, they might have forgotten our battle styles." Wes with a straight face.

"The only way to schedule your matches is with your TRDs. You also don't need to worry about not getting an unfair battle. The Gym Leaders have people to have their Pokémon healed after each battle and give them other Pokémon to use. You may select whether a gym with two or more leaders will be a 2-on-1 battle or 3-on-1. A gym with 1 Gym Leader can be selected to be a single, double, or triple battle on the TRDs. Please remember that just because you might lose a match or two doesn't mean you are out. I hope to see an amazing tournament. Please, enjoy your stay at the Indigo Plateau Village. Matches start in 2 hours so you might want to reserve your match time." With that, the trainers started to rally and TRDs went out like crazy.

"Who do you guys want to face first?" Max said first.

"Don't you remember. You have to go through your region first." Casey said as she started to take out her TRD. " I say we should start with how we originally did our journey. I am going to reserve all my matches now. I am putting 2 hours between each of my matches."

"Casey, you keep helping me get things done right. I am going to follow your example. Mine will be right after yours." Duane said.

"That is a good idea. I see guys later. It seems I can reserve mine an hour between each one because about 1/20th of the trainers in the tournament are from Hoenn." Max went on the elevator and was out of sight.

"Well, Forrest is first in the routine. It just feels weird that I'm not fighting Brock again." Ash said.

"Yeah I understand. For me, it was Flint." Wes said. Now that the lights were on, they noticed that the floor wasn't just a meeting hall for the tournament, it was an underground arena.

"Ash!" Three voices called Ash's name and he turned around. Misty, Dent and Iris came running out from a door near the podium.

"Iris, Dent, how is it going?" Ash asked.

"Its been good. How has Pikachu been being in the TRD." Dent asked.

"I assume he enjoys it since he hasn't complained about being sent in. However, for old times sake, I just feel better when he is on my shoulder." Ash pulled out his TRD. "Come on out, Pikachu." The white light that usually came from a Pokeball came from the crystal-clear end of the TRD and out came Ash's Pikachu. "Hey buddy. How's it going? You remember Iris and Dent, right."

"Pika, pika, pi." Pikachu said in an excited tone.

"Its good to see you too Pikachu. I see your connection with Ash as grown even stronger with Ash." Dent said while doing his Pokémon Sommelier thing.

"So Ash, how is Ononokusu doing? Mine has done the best it has to get as strong as possible." Iris said.

"He is doing pretty good. He trains regularly with my Garchomp and Tyranitar." Ash said.

"Iris, Dent. Good to see you two again." Duane said.

"Oh, how is it going, Co-champs of the Unova region." Iris and Dent looked around and saw that everyone else had left. "We had better get out of here before we get locked in." Everyone went into the elevator.

"Misty, thank you for not telling us about the surprise." Misty looked up as though she expected to be yelled at. "This was an incredible surprise and I wouldn't been able to sleep." Ash said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Misty said depressed.

"Is something wrong Misty?" Wes asked.

"Oh, nothing. Its just that I will have to adjust to new Pokémon for this tournament. I want to try and use just my Pokémon, but unfortunately, it takes too long for to the Pokémon to heal."

"Misty, if you feel that way, why don't you take the time before the gym battles to get to know your new Pokémon." Duane said.

"You know what, I will. See you guys later." The elevator door opened and Misty started to sprint to her dome outside the main complex.

"You know, that is a pretty good idea. Me and Dent should get to know our Pokémon too. See ya." Dent and Iris walk towards their dome.

Dawn, Misty, Brock, and Rui caught up with them after a few minutes. "So, what is the plan." May said.

"I think you should be with your brother May. He will be able to finish up the first set of matches before us, so after he's done, you guys can watch us battle." As Ash check his TRD for the time, it showed 11:30. For some reason, time had flown by and they had 30 minutes before the matches started. They had gotten their matches all right after another and had 1 hour after the last one's match to get to the next arena. Casey has her match at 100s so she had an hour to get there.

"You guys should get to the arena to prepare for the matches. I need to go get Olivia from Day Care so I'll meet you guys there." Duane started walking to the building and disappeared with the crowd.

"Well, let's head to the dome and watch the matches." Casey walked toward the dome and opened the door.

The door opened and saw Forrest training all his new Pokémon and they were looking really strong. "Forrest, how's it going." Brock shouted out towards his brother and he turned around.

"Oh, Hey Brock. What going on." Forrest dropped what he was doing when he saw his brother. "Sorry I didn't hear you come in. What's do you need."

"Oh, we have matches starting at 100s." Casey answered.

"Oh, well just wait over there. Dad, Brock is here." Forrest called out. After a minute, Flint came out from the back.

"Hey Brock. What is going on."

"Nothing Dad. Say, what going on? How come you're here."

"Oh, I chose to be here to help Forrest manage his new Pokémon."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we have Forrest fight Casey and Duane, Flint fight Wes and I'll fight Brock. For old times sake." Ash said

Forrest checked the schedule. "Sure. You guys have about an hour for all 4 battles. I think we could do it. You up for it Bro."

"Yeah. I've been wanting a rematch between us like this since the second battle Ash."

"I just have 1 match before you guys and then we can do that." The group went over to the bleachers and waited for their turn. As Duane walked in with Olivia and then they saw the other trainer walk in. The battle was absolutely pathetic as the trainer lost by a landslide. The trainer walked out in disappointment, crying.

"Okay. My turn." Casey walked off the bleachers and headed towards the box.

"The Battle between Casey Karusu of Pallet Town and Forrest Franklin of Pewter City. This will be a two-on-two double battle. Please send out your first Pokémon."

"Go, Venusaur & Lucario." Venusaur appeared and looked ready for battle. Lucario send an Aura Sphere into the Air."

"Go Aggron and Bastiodon." Both rock Pokémon roared in power.

"You can start off." Casey said politely.

"Aggron, Bastiodon, let's finish this off quickly. Hyper Beam." Both Bastiodon and Aggron fired Hyper Beams right off the bat.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed to get in front of Venusaur and use Aura Sphere to block it. Venusaur, use Razor Leaf to surround the whole field." Lucario moved at an incredibly fast speed and fired an Aura Sphere and fired it in the middle of the Hyper Beam. Forrest thought the Aura Sphere would just make an explosion, but instead the Hyper Beam barely made anything to the Aura Sphere and in fact it head straight into the Aggron. Venusaur's Razor Leaves were constantly circulating the whole field.

The Aura Sphere exploded on contact with Aggron. "Aggron is unable to battle. "

"Bastiodon, use dig to get out of there." Bastiodon started to dig into the earth.

"Not fast enough. Strike now Venusaur." All the Razor Leaves suddenly flew down and relentlessly struck down the Bastiodon before it get its head into the earth. "Now, Aura Sphere again Lucario." Lucario's Aura Sphere swirled around the Razor Leaves and actually had the leaves move gyroscopically around the sphere and then headed straight towards Bastiodon who still hadn't gotten underground.

This time when the Aura Sphere made contact, it made a Gyroscope with rings of leaves. "'Bastiodon is unable to battle. The winner of this battle is Casey." Forrest was in awe at the fact of how easy it was for her to beat him. In their first battle, Casey had almost lost their first battle and only won because of her Bulbasaur. Now, she did it with ease and made those Pokémon look like push-overs.

"Well Casey, looks like you won. I'll mark that you have won this battle. Next, Duane, you're up." Forrest went into the backroom and got out three Pokeballs this time. Duane took Casey's place.

"Let's Go Pikachu, Infernape, and Swampert." Duane sent out all three of his Pokémon and stood proudly at this.

"Go Cradily, Macargo, and Iwaparesu." Duane looked at the three of them and looked excitedly. Last time he faced Forrest, he had won be a second. Now he would win by a landslide.

"The battle between Duane Getsuei-kakou and Forrest Franklin will now begin. Please send out your 3 Pokémon. This triple battle will now begin. Trainers, please send out your Pokémon."

"Begin."

"Infernape, use Mach Punch on Macargo into Close Combat. Swampert, use Muddy Water on Iwaparesu into Hammer Arm, Pikachu, use Thunder on yourself." Pikachu's Thunder literally skimmed the top of the 2000 ft. ceiling and slammed right into Pikachu, creating a crater the size of a trailer deep. Infernape's arm grew white and it rushed at an incredible speed at that made Lucario's seem slow. It that made Macargo look like a punching bag. Swampert started to flood the gym with dirty water but having no effect on Infernape or Pikachu. Using the water, it skimmed across the floor and then knocked Iwaparesu around with its right arm.

"Macargo, use Lava Plume to get that Infernape off you. Cradily, use Earthquake. Iwaparesu, counter Hammer with Rock Wrecker." Iwaparesu put its claws together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on its claws and formed together a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline faded and Iwaparesu threw the rock at Swampert. Swampert easily shattered the rock and took advantage of tired the Iwaparesu and attacked head on. Iwaparesu flew 20 ft. from Hammer Arm and fell unconscious.

" Iwaparesu is unable to battle." As Macargo was just about to use Lava Plume, Infernape landed a punch that shot Macargo right into Cradily before it could use Earthquake

. Macargo then used lava Plume while connected to Cradily thinking it was Infernape. As the smoke cleared, Macargo was unconscious and Cradily was suffering from a burn. "Macargo is unable to battle."

"Infernape, Jump in the air. Pikachu, use Surf into Iron tail." Everyone who hadn't seen Pikachu was surprised at this and watched as it summoned a wave and body boarded it. "Now." Pikachu hopped into the air and started to spin. It moved faster than it should have again and its tail landed point blank on Cradily's head. "Thunder into Iron Bolt." A Thunder blasted again right Pikachu's tail and it absorbed the power and followed through with its tail's swing.

"Cradily is Unable to battle. The Winner is Duane."

"Well Duane, you have improve so much. Last time we battled, you barely beat me. Now you beat me by a landslide. I will have you marked for your win too. And I also figured out how you beat me both these times. The first time you used your speedy Pikachu to use Thundershock on itself and it speed up. The same thing happened today. I finally realized it. You're Pikachu is very special indeed. Its the first Pikachu that I have known that has Motor Drive as a special ability." Duane looked at Forrest with a calm look. The others finally put the pieces together.

"You are the first person that I haven't told that realized that my Pikachu was abnormal like that. Well, our last battle might as well be a family battle. I saw that it should be a tag battle with Ash and Wes vs. Brock and Flint." The four of them nodded at this but then looked at the floor. "Oh, I can fix this. Swampert, Muddy water on the field." Swampert's move spread the water on the field. "Now, Infernape, use Flamethrower to get the field back to it was originally." The watery part of the water evaporated. And now the field was solid earth.

"Thanks Duane. Now let's get our get battle on." The two pairs of family walked onto the battlefield. "Go Pikachu."

"Go Raichu."

"Go Steelix." Said Brock.

"Let's go, Golem." Flint said.

"The Battle between the Ketchum, and the Flint and Brock Franklin will now begin."

"Raichu use Thunder on the field." The already moistened floor was struck by a Thunder and it started to harden around Golem's feet.

"Golem, use Rollout." Golem got its limbs into its body and started to spin until it got free and went straight for Raichu.

"Iron Tail." Both Ash and Wes shouted at the same time. Both of their tails grew white and they aimed Golem at Steelix.

"Sorry about this dad. Steelix, Use Double-Edge to send it Golem into the wall." Steelix used its body to send cancel out Golem's rotation.

"Thanks Brock. Now, Golem, use Stone Edge." Multiple light blue rings surrounded Golem's body. The rings glowed white and formed into stones the same color as Golem's body. Golem held out its arms and three small light blue circles appear in front of them. The stones then fired at Pikachu and Raichu.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge." The two mice Pokémon move at a fast momentum and consistently dodged all the stones. "Now use Elecball." Using the excess electricity from the fur on their bodies, two balls of electricity combined and had static touching the ground.

"Rock Slide." The two Pokémon's body becomes outlined in blue and a nearby rock also became surrounded in blue and it floated into the air above Elecballs. The rock then splits apart and the pieces come falling down on the balls. Both of the balls continued to go through the rocks and made its target with Steelix.

"Iron Tail." Both Steelix and Golem were attacked on the head by the two mice Pokémon and looked like they were about to fall over. After what seemed like an eternity, Steelix collapsed on the ground with Golem not long after.

"Steelix and Golem are unable to battle. The winners are the Ash and Wes from Pallet Town."

"You guys really have gotten strong. Its the 5th time our families have lost to trainers who started off with Pikachu."

"That was a great match you guys. I'll have it marked down that you guys have won. I hope you guys will get far in the tournament."

"Bye." The group walked out of the dome and then headed to Misty's dome, ready to battle again.

**Okay, don't worry about having an extremely long story about them going through each gym. This was just to prove what the participants had to go through. Please send me OCs. I also would like to remind you guys that voting will end after the posting of the 8th chapter. I would be thankful to anyone who can send me some advice on how to make the story better.**

**Sorry if forgot about this. Anyone who does not get the reference from Bleach, go to and type in _Mayuri revives Nemu._**

**No FLAMES.**

**Duanemaster.**


	7. The 6th Guardian

**Hey there everyone. Its me, Duanemaster. For those of you who read the 6th chapter the night after I posted it, thank you. I just want to say for those who did see the last chapter, I forgot to mention something. I replace the last chapter to say what I had forgotten. It was a link to the Bleach reference and it is really funny. Please go back and watch the video so you have a better understanding of what happened.**

**Also, if you think I am being a little biased with who I am writing about, don't think that. In the recent Pokémon series that's going on in America, there is one trainer who won the whole tournament using only a Darkrai and a Latios, and Ash was the only one in the whole tournament who got that Darkrai to go down. So it is actually pretty possible that someone could win all 5 regions. And just to say, I appreciate good criticism, but I don't like it when people use the anonymous thing just so you can say what ever the hell you want. Thank you people who suggested I should use the characters from the manga. I am also going to add a whole new concept to the story just to prove to you guys that I am not as predictable as you think.**

**The vote so far is:**

**Harem 9**

**Dawn 1**

**Misty 5**

**May 1**

**Cynthia 2**

**Remember, after this chapter, no more voting. Please vote.**

" Where am I." A youth about age 20 was had recently woke up from being unconscious.

"You are in MY Dimension." A mysterious voice announced in a demanding tone.

"Who are you and what do you want with me." The youth shouted out.

"I am Arceus, creator of the Universe."

"What have I done Arceus to deserve to be in your presence, Lord Arceus." The youth said in a humble tone."

"Reincarnation."

"I am sorry, Lord Arceus. I do not understand what you mean by reincarnation "

"The Pokémon that represents Wuji, or limitlessness is nearing the end of its life force. I am the only Pokémon alive that is immortal, however, I am not invulnerable. Even Kyurem has a life force and its 5,000 years are soon to be over."

"What does this have anything to do with me."

"Every 5,000 years, I gather the strongest people of that time, with pure hearts, who have proven to me and other legendary Pokémon that you are worthy to receive my gift."

"You have shown purity of heart, and recently won the Hoenn and Johto league championship. You have never shown any harm to Pokémon. Now, you shall receive this gift. For you, the gift of Wuji, Kyurem." An egg appeared from the sky and floated down towards the youth and was bright blue.

"You are not alone with this mission for guarding the legendary. When you arrive at the UBT, you will now in an instant who are you're allies. The one who you have bonded with in the past shall be you're link to protecting the Universe. However, it shall lead to a conflict that not nearly involves your link. BEWARE..." Arceus' voice started to fade. " Danger lies at the UBT. BEWARE of the past your have had, and learn of the past of your link." The youth was know knocked out and transported out of Arceus' Dimension.

"WELCOME TO THE START OF THE ULTIMATE BATTLE TOURNAMENT." A computer announcer. "STARTING TODAY, THE UBT IS NOW GOING TO SHOWN ON TV. AND NOW, MR. GOODSHOW."

Mr. Goodshow walked up on the stage surrounded by all the remaining contestants. "Hello, and congratulation everyone for making it this far in the tournament." A loud cheering resulted from all the trainers still left in the tournament. "Congratulation to the 1,152 trainers who were able to make it this far. The tournament is now official going to start with the battles between trainers." An even louder resulting cheering occurred from the crowd. "However, like last time, at the beginning of the competition, I had a twist that resulted in everyone having to face all 40 Gym Leaders all over again. This time, it is a twist that relies on the bonds you have with your fellow competitors."

"What does that even mean." An aggravated voice from the trainer yelled out from the crowd.

"It means that starting now, the tournament will be done with teams of 3."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?" The entire crowd was no in disarray, as trainers started to get restless with this news.

"Draco Meteor, Garchomp." A Garchomp appeared from the surrounding area, and the Draco Meteor blazed up in the sky, and then came crashing down, several feet from the trainers. The Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, appeared following her Garchomp. "Let the Chairman speak."

"Okay, Cynthia, thank you for helping calm down the area, although it was a bit much. Anyway, as a result in adding to the difficulty of this, 6 of the 432 teams of 3 will be completely members of the Elite Four, meaning your troubles just got a whole lot worse. The way the teams are decided is that three people send the two other people they want to be paired up with. If the other two people have the same people on their entry, they will be paired up. You shall only get 1 entry to submit, so make sure the two other people have a mutual understanding of who their partners are. You will have 2 days to do this. Anyone who does not have a partner or partners, will be given one. So please, be ready to battle because when the battle day comes, the tournament will really get started. Please enjoy the last few days before things start to get intense."

The crowd started to disperse and people started to go to the exits. Our group begins to "Well this is unfortunate. This means two of us have to find a new partner for this stage." Ash said.

"Well, what about all those friends you and Max made along your journey that was in the tournament?"

"No, they all got eliminated in the final gym battle. What about your friends? You guys said a ton of them were in the tournament."

"They are all together, plus they're 18 of them, and they'll want to have us eliminated to have the two of us eliminated in the tournament. They know me and Casey can beat them."

"Well, Arceus said that we would be guarding the legendary deities of Sinnoh and Unova. Isn't there like one more legendary Pokémon from Unova that has characteristics similar to the five we have." Max said.

"Well, there is one, but none of us have it. The Pokémon that you're taking about is called Kyurem. Kyurem represents Wuji, or limitless. I would think that if someone else hasn't received it, then its life force isn't close to being diminished." Casey said.

"Well, we have two days to figure this stuff out, I say we go in the forest and get some training done. If we are going up against Elite Four, then our Pokémon have to be in the best of shape." Wes said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. First let's find Misty, Dawn, May, Olivia and Rui." The group found the five girls about to enter a designer retail store, and Casey's skin started to crawl.

"Where is Brock?" Max asked.

"He told us he had to go home because of some issues with the gym and his family. He said he probably wouldn't be able to come back due to the high cost in tickets, but he said that he would be watching all of our matches and supporting us all the way." Misty explained.

Really. That sucks. We better get to training and hope Brock can have his family issues resolved." Ash said, disappointed that one of his best friends unfortunately had to leave early. "Casey, could you use Gardevoir to teleport us to our training spot."

"Sure thing. Go Gardevoir." Casey's TRD was taken out and the white light emitted from the crystal circle in the Gardevoir was sent out. "Use teleport to the usual spot."

"Voir." Gardevoir's eyes glowed bright white and soon, the group was completely out of sight.

As they reappeared, they looked in amazement at the excellent job they did in making their training area. When they had first found this place, it need a lot of improvements. It was at least 3 miles away from the tournament and it was almost invisible to see from the air. It had a perfect view of a giant lake at least 10 miles long and 3 miles wide. After having a general idea of what needed to be done to have this place be perfect for training their Pokémon, the group had the Ground Pokémon use Earthquake to clear the landscape of unnecessary trees and rocks, had the Water Pokémon that knew ice moves swim out to the lake to make a wall of ice underwater so that they would have a general idea of where to swim out to for swimming warmups and aquatic fights, and had the Flying Pokémon lower the height of the trees in the area so when doing flying warmups and aerial combat. They had then made a track field that is a total of about 1 mile so that when the land Pokémon had to do their two mile run at the beginning of training, they only had to two laps.

The training area was now in a finished product after being here for soon to be a month. There were very little leaves on the ground that could have interfered with any training. The track was a flat field , and it looked like it was well polished and no one has ever even touched it. The paths connected them were surrounded by rocks to keep people from going off the path and getting lost. The lake was beautiful at the time of the year and the ice wall made it even more beautiful. For some reason, it didn't melt ever since the time it was put up. Everyone thought the Water Pokémon were adding to it whenever they went by it since the water was a nice warm feeling. The lake even had a nice beach for Olivia to play in while everyone was training. Even Misty and Dawn were training, having their Pokémon learn new combination moves for the contests.

After the group had heard that two robots had gone after Duane and Casey, which they should have told them the night after it happened instead of over a month since it happened, everyone, even Olivia and the girls needed to learn to protect themselves, so they had the two Lucarios teach them all how to harness the power of their aura's. Not surprisingly, Ash, Wes, Casey, Duane and Max showed the most progress, specifically Wes and Ash. Although we know that Ash has a similar aura to the Aura Guardian Aaron, Wes surprisingly has aura similar to a Lucario than that of a human. While Ash's had better control over his Aura powers, Wes had power that rivaled both of the Lucario's. The others had a basic grasp on it but could only summon an Aura Sphere to break down a tree, but it almost completely exhaust them.

The group had bought all new training gear specifically for helping them get stronger after the first week of being at the Indigo Since the first time Ash, Wes, and Max's Pokémon had tried using the Power training gear, they had been able to get substantially stronger. Duane and Casey's Pokémon, however, had been able to move so fast during the workouts, had needed heavier training gear to actually have them get stronger. After several stores and countless comparison between the weighs they had, which were about 10 lbs. Each and compared them with the heaviest ones here, which was about 25 lbs. After getting about 10 full body Heavy Power training gear for the bigger Pokémon like Tyranitar, and over 50 over weights total of varying weights for the smaller Pokémon like Pikachu. The

Pokémon had had an unexpected reaction for the training gear however. The Pokémon belonging to Duane and Casey, after being so accustomed to only the 10 lbs. Power training gear, had made them as unprepared for the new gear as when the Pokémon first tried using weighted gear. The results had drastically slowed them down. However, the Pokémon were able to well adapt to them. Even though Pokémon adapted well enough, during battles they used the original gear. Now, after 5 weeks, their power has increased and they had got to a point where they could move at about half as fast as they could with the original gear.

As soon as they were about to send out their Pokémon and get ready for training, they heard a yell coming from the forest, sounding closer and then they saw the figure that was making the sound. It was a young man of about 20 years old, was sprinting as if he was running for his life. AS he approached them, they realized he had his eyes closed and didn't know that anyone was even in front of him and ran straight into Ash. The two of them fell on the ground, the young man fell backwards and landed on his ass, while Ash, unfortunately had the unpleasantness of being stricken in the gut by the head of other person. He groaned on the floor saying, "Why? Why is it that I'm always being attacked and in pain." After the group had a closer examination of the young man on the ground, only one person actually knew who he was, since he looked so much like Ash.

"Ritchie?" Misty said in pure excitement.

"Hey, I know that voice." Ritchie opened his eyes and looked around. "Misty, Ash! How's it going you guys. How have the years been treating you guys."

"Its been good. What about you." Misty asked.

"Its been good. I've actually recently won the Johto Silver Conference and The Ever Grande City Tournament. By the way, what did I hit.. Oh, sorry about that Ash, my bad. Anyway, you might want to get away from here. I'm being chased right now."

"By what?" Dawn asked curiously.

"You wouldn't understand. You would probably think I was crazy." Ritchie said, starting to get nervous that he was on the ground, and not running away and endangering his friends.

"Let me guess, robots are chasing you." Misty said with a laugh,

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It happened to me and Casey when we were in Saffron City. Two of them attacked us wanting something very special from us." Duane said

"Does that something have to deal with a certain important Pokémon?" Ritchie asked, as if he was finally realizing what someone had told him.

"Yeah, they wanted very special Pokémon that we received from someone even more important." Casey said.

"Well, looks like Arceus was right. He told me that I am not alone with protecting Kyurem. He also said that when I arrive at the UBT, I would know in an instant who are my allies were. The one who you have bonded with in the past shall be you're link to protecting the Universe. I am going to assume that it was Ash he was talking about. However, he said, it shall lead to a conflict that not nearly involves my link to the problem. He also told me that danger lies at the UBT., and to beware of the past your have had, and learn of the past of your link."

"We should finish this explanation later, as I think I can see the robots you were talking about." Wes said. The group now saw a horde of robots very similar to the ones described by Duane and Casey. The only thing that was different was the fact that instead of them having Pokéballs, they had a clear crystal-orb right in the middle of their chest, like the TRD.

"Go, Crobat. Go Macargo. Go Sharpedo. Go, Croagunk." All 20 of the robots sent out all four of those Pokémon, and they started to surround them so they would have nowhere to go. "Guardians of Time, Space, Matter, Yin, Yang and Wuji are present. Orders are ATTACK TO KILL."

"Shit. Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse." Ash quickly got his TRD out and sent out his Tyranitar. Tyranitar appeared from the white light and used Dark Pulse. A purple ball forms between Tyranitar's hands. It then released purple circles which flew towards 5 of the Crobats in a beam-like blast. The Crobats then fell on the floor unconscious.

"Go Espeon. Use Psychic on the Macargo. Umbreon, use Dark Pulse on the Macargo as they appear in the air." Two flashes of light appeared and Wes' Pokémon appeared on the beach.

"Esp." Espeon shook its fur out and stretched its legs out. It then looked at the Macargo. Its eyes grew bright white and a light-blue outline appeared around about 8 of the Macargo. As the outline got brighter and brighter, the Macargo started to lift from the air, bodies struggling, trying to resist.

"Um." Umbreon shook its fur and stretched its legs. It then formed a ball of purple circles formed in front of Umbreon's mouth. It then fired a beam of purple circles from the ball, hitting the 8 suspended Macargos being suspended in the air. Those Macargo flew into the surrounding trees, and they didn't stop flying until they hit about 4 trees each.

"Let me show you guys how to do it. Come on Tyranitar, use Earthquake." Duane let out his Tyranitar, and it roar its power. Looked at all the opponents that were on the ground, and then jumped as high as it could in the air. The second Tyranitar made contact with the ground, the entire area began to shake very violently as the 580 lb. Pokémon made all the enemies Pokémon in the area fly up and down in the area as they started to bounce up and down in the air, the earth hitting them as they came down. "Now use

Stone Edge." Three blue rings formed and surrounded Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circle around Tyranitar's body. Tyranitar's eyes then glowed green and it fired the stones at all of the Pokémon and robots they faced.

Now, all the Crobats and Macargos were defeated and about 5 of the Croagunk were injured. The Sharpedo were not even hit and the Croagunk had used Brick Break to smash the rocks before they could inflict damage. "Zippo lets show them your firepower."Ritchie send his Charizard nicknamed Zippo and its size surprised the robots as it was far bigger than the other Charizard's. "Use Flamethrower." The power of the Flamethrower also surprised them as it hit one of the robots and melted it in a second. The Charizard then sent bursts of fire continuously at all the Croagunk. "Ritchie, stop before you destroy our training place." Ritchie looked around and saw that some of the woulds are starting to catch fire.

"Uh, you guys get to have all the fun. Lanturn, its your turn to take care of the Sharpedo. Use Spark." Casey sent out he Lanturn into the water, right in the middle of all the Sharpedo. As they started to move in to attack them, Lanturn releases a blast of blue electricity from the front orb on its head at the at the Sharpedo. The way the electricity went was that it it formed several rings around Lanturn and went in absolutely every direction. All the Sharpedo were paralyzed and fell on their bellies, up-side down with a weird look in their eyes.

"Now its your turn Gallade. Use Psycho Cut to get rid of all those robots." Max sent out his Gallade, its arms already extended and were ready to slash at the robots. Gallade swung its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades or light blue rings of energy came out of them and hit all of the robots. A huge explosion occurred and almost all the robots were completely destroyed. The only robot that remained was obviously malfunctioning as its hole body was slashed in several places and had an electric spark coming from it.

Wes walked up to the robot with an Aura Sphere in his hand. "Why did you attack us? Who do you work for?"

"ENJOY YOUR TIME ALIVE WHILE IT LASTS, GUARDIANS. YOU SHALL ALL PERISH BY THE HANDS OF THE APOCALYPSE." Wes shot the Aura Sphere at the face and it exploded.

**Sorry this chapter took longer than normal. I have gotten really distracted and several family matters have occurred. Remember that this is the last chapter you have to vote for who you want Ash to end up with. I have to thank the President of my Anime Club who thought I should use Ritchie. It would really help the story progress if you guys can send in OCs because I don't like the fact that I have to make up characters will really slow down the process. Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year. **

**Oh, and for all of you who actually give a shit about my life, today is My uncle 48th birthday, and my deceased grandfather's 100th birthday.**

**Please review. NO FLAMES.**

_**DUANEMASTER**_


	8. Deeper into the Story

**Hey there Everybody. It's me, Duanemaster. Sorry for the long delay. I have been taking a break from writing and my laptop got messed up, again. I have a new one now, and I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. K, this is going to continue on from the last chapter, same date and time.**

_Wes walked up to the robot with an Aura Sphere in his hand. "Why did you attack us? Who do you work for?"_

"_ENJOY YOUR TIME ALIVE WHILE IT LASTS, GUARDIANS. YOU SHALL ALL PERISH BY THE HANDS OF THE APOCALYPSE." Wes shot the Aura Sphere at the face and it exploded._

"This was the last of the video feed we received from our robot units." A mysterious voice talked to a group of people in a dark, depressing tone.

"This is very troubling. We wasted over ½ million dollars on those robots only for them to be destroyed in 3 minutes. They were even equipped with the Pokémon Incubator to allow the robots to send out more Pokémon to capture them easier and they did absolutely nothing. They didn't even accomplish their mission of capturing the Guardian of Wuji. Now, all of the 6 guardians have joined together. It will be difficult for our units in the UBT for them to successfully defeat them." Another voice said this, similar to a business boss.

"Calm down, Giovanni. Our units are very highly trained. They have champion level skills and can easily overpower those pesky guardians."

"Don't overwork yourself, Archie. Just because their using your old water Pokémon doesn't mean their that strong. It's my methods that are really doing them good, you incompetent fool.

"Watch your mouth, Evice. You're Shadow Pokémon methods are the only reason we helped you escape from jail. If it wasn't for us, you and your underlings would still be rotting in a cell."

"Geechisu, you may a fellow top three, but that doesn't mean you can belittle our members who are helping this operation work."

"Greevil, I respect you but we have to make sure that our board doesn't get to cocky. That will cause our destruction."

"Enough. This argument over who does what is over." A very deep commanding voice bellowed out and immediately, the room was silent.

"Yes, Commander Mokushi." Everyone but Mokushi had a serious face, but absolutely no talking occurred.

"Now, we have to make sure our units are as strong as possible, without them being noticed to much. Evice, Greevil."

"Sir."

"Adjust their Pokémon so they have a Shadow Pokémon's power, but not their moves."

"Yes sir."

"This meeting is now adjourned."

Back to Ash and comp.

"Thank god we finally finished cleaning up our training area. It has taking forever to get everything fixed." Ash carried a bunch of metal to a giant, stone bin full of the remains of the robots that attacked them. "Man, why are we putting this metal in the bin when we could just put them in the garbage like everything else?"

"Ash, if we burn the metal, then we can make some metal items like spoons and forks for our mini-shack here." Duane said, while moving the bin closer to him, with the help of Casey's Machamp.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's just hurry up and do this."

"Go, Charizard." Both of their Charizards emerged from the TRD and both let out a quick flamethrower. "Use Flamethrower to melt the metal, but keep it consistent." After several minutes, the metal chunks started to get less and less jagged and more smooth. Soon, the metal was now just a big glob of silver and black liquid.

Duane sprinted near the trash and got several stone, each with imprints in them. After putting them in front of the liquid metal, he backed away and went next to Ash. "Okay Machamp, let's get these gloves on your hands so the heat won't burn you." Machamp lifted the bin up and slowly poured the contents onto the stone molds and watched as the liquid metal stopped moving and was still. "Okay, now use Powder Snow, Jynx." Jynx walked up from the lake and stopped in front of the molds. "Make sure its as cold as possible, Jynx."Machamp lifted the bins and made sure they were as far away from the mold as possible. Jynx blew out snow right on top of the molds, almost instantly the liquid metal froze. "Okay Jynx, we're done. Thanks." Jynx walked away as the molds unfroze and the liquid metal had hardened into usable metals.

"Those came out nice." Ash said.

"Yeah thanks. I got to help Casey get dinner ready. We plan on making a dinner with the Kingler we bought the other day. We are going to steam it then put some herbal spices on." Duane walked into the kitchen to help prepare dinner.

After Dinner

After everyone was done eating and Duane and May helped Olivia to sleep, everyone met outside, around a fire set up properly by Wes' Charizard, which was significantly larger than Ash's Duane's, Ritchie's, and Casey's.

"Okay, what happened to you Richie. How did you end up being chased in by those robots." Ash said with a serious face.

"Okay, this is what was happening." Ritchie took a deep breath as he recalled what happened. "I was in the woods training my Pokémon when I heard the weird sound coming from the lake. At first is was my imagination. But then, when I heard it again, this time louder. I started to feel alarmed so I packed up and started to walk back, I saw the robots come out of the water. Then the said 'OBJECTIVE FOUND. KYUREM, POKÉMON OF WUJI FOUND. RITCHIE HIROSHI IS TRAINER IDENTIFIED WITH KYUREM. CAPTURE RITCHIE AND OBTAIN TRD TO OBTAIN KYUREM.' Then I started to run in the forest. That's is how I found you guys and that battle happened."

"Second, when did you meet Arceus and what were you even doing in the woods."

"We'll I don't remember the exact date, but it happened around mid-August at night. I remember waking up in a pure white room and then Arceus talking to me. After a few minutes he told me about you guys but he didn't tell me your names. Then he gave me Kyurem's egg and sent me back to this world. And to answer you other question, I am in the UBT."

"Really?" Ritchie nodded. "Alright! Now our problem is solved. Do you have any partners for it?" Ritchie replied by shaking his head. "Nice. Now you are me and Casey's partner for the 3-person group. I'm happy that we don't have a partner who will take advantage us because we are tournament winners. Now we have a tournament winner as as our partner." Duane said.

"Really awesome."

"Well now that the pleasantries are over, we have to discuss those robots that attacked us." Everyone good mood had now been squashed and were now serious. "The fact that their here means they are confident enough to attack us and not think anyone will notice. I am also going to assume that they knew that we were here when Ritchie was attack and that their true target was us not Ritchie. That ice wall prevent enemies from coming in that way, but also us from us leaving so easily. They probably planned on walking over here to try and get us. I think from now on we should staying here. The rest of this tournament won't take that long. They won't want to attack us if we are in a public place like tournament grounds." Everyone stared at Wes in disbelief. "I know you guys don't want to abandon this place, but we have to go. Otherwise we could be attacked again."

"Fine, but what about all the work we did today?" Rui said.

"I'm not saying we can't come back here, I'm just saying we can't stay the night here again. It could be dangerous."

"Okay. Let's start packing up. Tomorrow, we are staying in at the hotel and us girls are going out again." Dawn and May say.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!"Casey was having a major freakout as she was remembering the last girls time out.

"Oh lighten up Casey. You looked so hot that last time. Duane passed out and got a nosebleed." Duane coughed at that moment, mostly to remembering that moment and was smiling behind hand.

"I DON'T CARE. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE MAKE ME DO THAT STUFF." Casey screamed at this.

"Damn it. Hypno, use hypnosis." A Hypno emerged from Wes' TRD and Casey immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Dude." Duane had a shocked face when he witness. "Why'd you do that to her."

"She was going to scream her head off and wake everyone up if she wasn't silenced." Wes turned to the girls. "Now you can take her with you. She won't be awake for around 12 hours." Wes looked at his watch and saw that the time was 9:30 p.m.

"Okay! Thanks Wessy. Rui, you're coming too, so don't think about getting away." May looks at Rui with a large smile.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I am happy to get a Mani-pedicure with you girls."

"Okay! Are we going now, or are we leaving later?" Dawn asked.

"Now I guess." Ash said as he got up.

"Go Gardevoir." Duane took out Casey's TRD and Gardevoir was sent out.

"Voir." Gardevoir's eyes glowed bright white and soon, the group was completely out of sight.

The group was once again in front of the Hoshi-ojika. As they walked in, they saw that no one was in the lobby. As they got to their floor, Wes decided to sleep in the empty room so him and Rui could sleep in the same room. Everyone took showers and went to sleep almost instantly, all except for Casey who was already knocked out.

This is now the day of the team battle group. The first battle is Duane, Casey and Ritchie vs. Mike, Paul, and Jenny.

"Welcome everybody to the start of the team portion of the UBT." The announcer got a huge round of applause from everyone in the stadium. "It is now time to announce all of the rules for this part of the tournament. From each side, all three trainers will get a one-on-one battle from someone on the other team. Which ever team has the most wins shall win the match. The field for this battle will be the ice field. Let the first two trainers battling, please go to the field." Ritchie and Paul walked onto the field first.

"It's nice to meet you, Guardian of Wuji." Ritchie's eyes were widen at the title Paul had told him. "Oh, yes, the Apocalypse has told us all about you guys. After you lose, we shall take your Pokémon. You shall not defeat us. Weavile, show them what I mean." Weavile appeared from Paul's TRD and its face was that of one in pure anger.

"Rui, is that what I think it is?" Wes was in shock from the expression Weavile had.

"Yeah, I can see it. It's definitely a Shadow Pokémon. I can see its dark aura." Rui was terrified at seeing the Shadow Pokémon.

"That thing is a Shadow Pokémon? I thought that you two said the creators was in jail!" Ash surprised by seeing a Shadow Pokémon.

"I don't know how, but we have to warn them."

"Charizard, let's go." Ritchie's Charizard was released and in an instant, it noticed something was wrong with Weavile. "What's wrong Charizard? Does it have to do with Weavile?" Charizard shook its

head, not wanting to worry his trainer."

"This is a one-on-one battle between Ritchie Hiroshi and Paul Mitori will now begin. Paul has the first move."

"Weavile, use the to field to your advantage and skate on the ice." Weavile moved at an unreal speed along the ice and got up close to Charizard. "Now use Blizzard to extinguish Charizard's tail."

"Charizard, hurry. Get in the air before its too late." Ritchie was terrified at the possibility of what could happen. Normally, trainers would attack head first. However Paul was not try to defeat Charizard, he was trying to kill it. Charizard managed to get in the air mere seconds before blizzard made impact with its tail. "Alright Charizard, use Fire Blast to get that Weavile." Charizard sent out several Fire Blasts at the Weavile and none of them made contact.

"Now Weavile, use Agility and Double Team to make it impossible for them to get you." As Weavile skated across the ice, it constantly got faster, and faster and then hundreds of Weavile were on the ice field and no one could tell which one was the real one.

"Okay Charizard, let's finish this up. Charizard, land right on the ice." Charizard stopped flying and made a loud thump on the ground.

"Weavile, use Blizzard. Time to end this battle." Every single Weavile started to use Blizzard and it seemed like the end for Charizard.

"Heat Wave." The Blizzards stopped inches away from Charizard, as the entire field started to k to water. The distance from Charizard and the Blizzards quickly was made farther and farther as the Weavile started to disappear until only one was left. "Now, use Flare Blitz." Charizard now glowed with a red aura as it charged at the real Weavile, still immobile after Heat Wave.

"Weave." Weavile was struck directly with the Flare Blitz and was sent flying right into the wall of the arena.

"Weavile is unable to battle. The winner is Ritchie." The crowd in the underground arena cheered loudly at Ritchie's victory. The "ice field" was now a regular field with water all over the floor.

Ritchie returned Charizard as he walked back to Duane and Casey. "That battle was intense. I can't believe that trainer went right for Charizard's tail. Talk about a messed up attack." Ritchie looked at Ritchie with their eyes not playful, but serious.

"Ritchie, you have to know that Pokémon wasn't normal." Casey started off.

"We got a message from Wes and Rui." Duane said. "Rui says she saw a dark aura around that Pokémon."

"So, that Pokémon has a bad history and it was overly aggressive. What do they care." Ritchie said.

"Ritchie, that was a Shadow Pokémon. It shouldn't even be in this region, let alone should there actually be any Shadow Pokémon."

"Then, why was I battling them if they shouldn't exist?" Ritchie was starting to get less comfortable.

"Wes says it might be the Apocalypse who behind it."

"Yeah, that guy, Paul, he knew that I had Kyurem and had called me the Guardian of Wuji."

"Then these people are members of Apocalypse! We have to defeat them fast before things get ugly. I'll go next." Casey walked away from Duane and Ritchie and headed to the battlefield.

"The second battle of this match is between Casey Karusu and Jenny Anderson will now begin. Casey shall have the first move since her team won the last round."

"Go, Gardevoir." Gardevoir let out its cry and then faced Jenny.

"Go, Houndoom." Just like Weavile, Houndoom had the same, angry expression as it faced Gardevoir.

"Begin."

"Gardevoir, use Focus Blast on Houndoom." Gardevoir executed this command flawlessly as the attack made direct contact.

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse." Houndoom growled as its attack shot straight at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic on the water to create a barrier protect you." A wall of water formed around Gardevoir and barely made it in time to block the Dark Pulse. "Now expand the barrier to surround Houndoom." The water started to break off from a complete circle of water around Gardevoir to a curved wall that is so large that the referee had to push himself into the bleachers to not get caught in the water.

"Houndoom, use Fire Blast to try and get away." Houndoom shot continuous Fire Blasts at the water, but to no success as the water kept coming at it.

"Now, completely surround Houndoom with the water." All the water had now formed a large, but complete circle around the Houndoom. "Form a prison of water so it can't move." The water now crashed in and started to drown the Houndoom." After about a minute, Houndoom stopped struggling. "Release the water back on the field." The water started to flood back on the field and Houndoom lied motionless on the ground with its eyes swirling.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. The winner is Casey Karusu." Casey got a large round of applause as she walked off the battlefield. "Because Casey's team has two wins, there is no need for a third battle. The the opposing team is now eliminated from the tournament."

"The fact they were facing Shadow Pokémon means that people from Apocalypse are in this tournament. We have to treat every battle like we are facing them."

**Okay everyone the chapter is over. I know this isn't my best chapter but I had keep the story going. The next chapter will take place during the Final 32. The newest Pokémon movie, #13 is premiering to on February 5 at 7-9 p.m. eastern standard time. The new series, Pokémon Black & White premiers February 12 at 9 am. Both of these are on Cartoon Network in the US. If you're somewhere else, well that's too bad. Even if you don't like the anime, I recommend you see the movie and new series, just for pronunciation purposes. **

**I also have a new story but for Bleach. It's going to be called Bleach New Generation. Read it if you like Bleach.**

**NO FLAMES**

**Duanemaster**


	9. Message

Yeah, sorry this is not an update. I am going through finals next week.

Fine people of the fanfiction community, I have some sad news to report: As of June 4th, the administrators of this sit are going to be taking down stories that have lemons/limes/etc. or extreme and brutal violence. While my story, thankfully, does not fall under those two categories, several stories that we all enjoy do. Now then, I don't know about you readers, but I find this idea to be ridiculous and plain out right stupidity. There are many wonderful stories out there that only have one or two lemons in them, yet the story itself is awesome!

You can't just take down a 100,000+-word story just because it has a lemon in one of the several chapters of the story!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Bellxross

Meck Viking

animekingmike

saiyan prince1

Black-Flash31

narutodragon

Namikaze Ichigo-sama

TheNiemand

Swords and Roses

Mokujiroku No Kami

hhamza345

Swampkirt

Traveller

high lord mage

megane 77

FireKing500

Jezzika of Medius

XlameCz

Alarith

Mad Bobert

Duanemaster


End file.
